


One Sketch At A Time

by nightsisterkaris



Series: One Sketch at a Time [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Australia, Couch Cuddles, Drawing, F/M, Food, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra doesn't knew what they just got themselfs into by kidnapping May, Inhumans (Marvel), Kidnapping, POV Melinda May, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Phil Coulson and Melinda May have a past. We all know it, but we also know that they resist each other in as many ways they are drawn to each other. But Coulson's life shatters when May disappears and is kidnapped by the science teacher of the newest addition to the team, Amelia Tanz.Amelia is a fourteen year-old-inhuman with extraordinary forming powers. She is a very talented artist, and with a fascination for science - making Jemma a favorite of hers. she was picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. after slapping a teacher and leaving permanent and strange scars. The teacher was an under cover H.Y.D.R.A agent who had tried to take her away.Now May is missing and Amelia may have a huge roll in getting her back.But once May is safe,things get crazy as deadly poisoned bullets infect and kill agents. Amelia was shot, and so was May.  Amelia and May's time is running out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, you guys. This was my first fanfiction, and i finally decided to publish it.

Amelia never planned to have to choose between her life or another's, especially knowing that somone will die in the process. But, she knew that these men would shoot if she didn't surrender. Melinda's life was on the line. Coulson told her not to go, but she had to make a choice... and soon.

She remembered her book. Her sketch book full of drawings. She could only imagine how May and Coulson felt. She saw them look at each other, speaking without words, as only couples could. Mentally saying, Goodbye, I love you. Amelia made a choice that she was sure would change her life. She took a step forward.


	2. Pilot

Melinda stormed into Coulson's office. She drew herself to her full height, and asked, "Where are you going without me?"

"I didn't know if it was best for you to come." He answered.

"Why?" May was shocked.

"A fourteen year old inhuman girl, is being pursued by H.Y.D.R.A." Coulson explained.

"You don't have to shelter me." She told him, yet she understood he was worried about memories of Bahrain.

"I didn't know if..." He started.

"Send me in." May commanded.

"But May, won't it remind you of..." Coulson paused. "I don't want to cause you more pain." He confessed.

"I'm first approach." Melinda insisted, speaking to him as an equal.

"If you say so." Coulson smiled at her fierceness.

"This time, I'm bringing her out safe."

"I got your back, Mel." Coulson promised, and Melinda smiled a little at his old nick-name for her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

May woke up breathless. She sat up, as the images of her dream swirled in her vision. Bahrain... again. Only this time it was worse. Instead of squadrons of possessed agents and soldiers, she was taking out her friends. Memories of the reoccurring dream haunted her every day, ever present in the back of her head. Everything reminding her of the awful day that changed her permanently.

Looking around, Melinda remembered where she was, the pilot's chair in the cockpit of the Zepher. Alone as usual, but she liked the solitude. May was exhausted and needed more rest than she would admit. The jet's engines rummbled softly, calling her to doze back off. May flipped off the auto-pilot and sat up straight in the pilot's chair. She noticed that there was only twenty minutes til landing in the airfield of a medium sized town. They were on a mission, well operation really, to pick up a young inhuman named Amelia Tanz.

She flew the plane into a smooth banking turn and called over the loud speaker, "We will be landing in twenty minutes."

\-------------------------------------------------------

''Amelia Tanz is a thirteen-almost-fourteen-year-old inhuman who is on the run after slapping and causing permanent harm to a teacher in her school. The reasons for her striking the teacher are unknown, but this will not stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from extracting her to prevent any more damage. Agent Coulson has decided to send in Agent May as a 'first approach' to the possibly dangerous inhuman. Agent Coulson's entire team has been briefed that Amelia Tanz has some self-defense training, and if she were to incorporate her powers into a fight, it could be dangerous. We know police and H.Y.D.R.A. are tracking her. We discovered Amelia when a message between two H.Y.D.R.A. agents was intercepted.''

May read Daisy's briefing summary one more time. She landed the jet then stood at the door waiting impatiently as Jemma and Daisy retrieved a communication device for May. Jemma handed her the device and said, "May, I overheard Coulson say that he didn't want to send you out on your own."

"I can handle this quite easily, Simmons." She answered coldly.

"I just thought you would want to know." Jemma grumbled.

"Well, that explains why he brought all these people along." Daisy added.

"He said something about him not wanting you to back out. Something about bad memories." Jemma whispered the last part, and instantly regretted it. May's intimidating glare told Jemma that her comment was badly chosen.

Melinda knew what Jemma was unintentionally referring to. Coulson was afraid this operation would remind her of Bahrain. She could see why he would think that. May would be attempting to bringing Amelia back from the streets were they had located her.

\---------------------------------------------------

May looked over her shoulder and nodded to the back-up that stood ready to help. She approached an alley and ducked in. A young girl sat on the back doorstep of a small restaurant, a hunting knife drawn, she huddled out of sight. Amelia looked out of breath, and definitely proved who she was when May watched the girl pick up a piece of broken asphalt and mold it into a flattened circle.

Shouts reverberated down the street and Amelia dropped her half minded project and stood up. She was about to take off running when May grabbed Amelia's arm and spun her around. Melinda dodged Amelia's knife, and quickly disarmed her. To stop the girl, she said, "I'm S.H.I.E.L.D., you will be safe with us. Come on." Amelia froze, and looked at her.

"Cool, can you get these creeps to stop chasing me?" She sassed.

"Backup already has. We need to get back to the zepher and get you out of here."

"Wait, how do I know you're really S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Amelia tryed to back up, but May held on.

"Here." May sighed in exasperation and pulled out her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. She showed it to Amelia, who seemed to consent, and just as May's grip loosened, more shouting echoed down the street. "Come on, you will be safe with us." To her relief, Amelia followed, running through the crowded streets back to the zepher.

Coulson opened the door and May strood back onto the ever familier jet. He imidiatly welcomed Amelia, who looked a little overwhelmed. At least she doesn't have her dagger out anymore, May thought and watched Coulson take her to an inhuman-proof room.

"Where are you taking me? Why do I have to be in here?" Amelia asked, staring at the pristine white walls.

"Precautions." Coulson answered.

"What kind of precautions?" Amelia asked.

"Precautions about your powers as an inhuman."

"I'm not a monster!" Amelia protested as she sat down.

"We know. We just want to be carful until you know your powers, and how to control them." Coulson explained. "Perhaps if you talked to another inhuman it would help." He suggested. 

"It's not like I'm another species or something, you know." Amelia glared at Coulson.

"Ever heard of an inhuman nick-named 'Quake?' "Coulson asked, and May saw Amelia's face light up.

"Daisy Johnson? No way! I can actually meet her?" Amelia was ecstatic.

"I will take that as a yes." Coulson was about to go get Daisy when Amelia asked May, who was watching from the corner."Hey, when can I have my dagger back?"

"I will get that back to you as soon as I can."

Amelia started to follow Coulson from the room, and he told her, "It would be a good idea to stay in here."

"Okay. I forgot to tell you, as soon as I realized that I was an inhuman, I immediately thought of Quake. So it's kind of been a dream of mine to someday be an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D." Then she shocked them both by walking over to May. Melinda froze when Amelia whispered to her, "Thanks for getting me out of there, ma'am." Then she was even more shocked when Amelia hugged her.

\----------------------------------------------

 

"You called for me, Coulson?" Daisy reported to them.

"Amelia is in there. I think it would be best for her to talk to you, 'inhuman to inhuman.' She has heard of you and is quite excited." Coulson explained.

"I understand. I have a fan. Well that's gratifying." She nodded before going in.

May stood awkwardly beside Coulson outside of the door of the room were Amelia and Daisy were talking. May asked him, "So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, she may be a good S.H.I.E.L.D. agent someday." He answered.

"You took her last coment seriously." She summarized.

"She has potential. Especialy if you were to train her as you did Daisy."

"Not if she thinks it was a good idea to hug me." May threatened.

"Yeah, that was pretty daring of her."Coulson contemplated.

"Well, they seem to be getting along fine." Melinda commented when laughter emitted from the room.

"So will you train her?" He prodded.

"Maybe." Melinda wasn't sure if she liked Amelia or not.


	3. Who Am I?

S.H.I.E.L.D. never found out who Amelia's parents were, even after a DNA test. Not that the girl seemed to care. Amelia never talked about them, she never would have even if she remembered anything. She was a foster child. But Coulson had worked out some papers, and she was now in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. When she wasn't training with Daisy or May, Amelia tried to make herself useful, and not live in their charity. Amelia never went back to school, it was just too dangerous for her as an inhuman with powerful abilities.

The team welcomed her with mixed feelings. Some thought she would slow them down, make a mistake, find and accidentally give away classified information, blow someone's cover, or even turn on them. But she was defended by her lack of a safe home, she was too young to enter training camp, and by her extraordinary powers. They wanted to keep her on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side even more for one more reason. Amelia was an inhuman with two distinctly different powers. Not like most, whose abilities were connected, but Amelia could shape, mold, and leave an object (or person) different physically. She could also sense the presence of a living person. It seemed the more time she spent around a person, the better she could 'feel' them, and from a farther range. This was a new thing for inhumans, having two, unrelated powers. Of course, that meant that nobody could sneak up on her.

Daisy trained Amelia to use her powers as a gift, not a weapon, though that might be necessary at some point. Daisy rather liked Amelia, and Amelia was obviously inspired by Daisy. May rarely trained Amelia, so her free time was spent watching Jemma and Fitz in the lab, learning all she could from listening. Jemma had noticed how much Amelia hung out there, and had also taken note of how much she seemed to understand.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The time was late and most of the agents had gone home. The halls were empty and Amelia's ankle-high boots clicked on the floors as she passed the lab were agent Simmons was working overtime. Amelia stopped and watched through the observatory window. Jemma looked into a microscope and took some notes. Eventually she noticed Amelia, who was gazing intently at her work.

Jemma invited Amelia into the lab and the girl looked in wonder at all the advanced equipment. "Science was fun at school, we got to do all kinds of experiments." Amelia told Jemma.

"You liked science?" Jemma inquired.

"I loved it, I always got a good grade." Amelia answered. "What's it like to be a chemist for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"First of all, I'm a bio-chemist, and I enjoy working here not only because it's one of my ways to fight, but also it's my passion." Jemma explained.

"Wow. So what do you study? DNA? Mechanical enhancements? Organic material reacting to different substances? Sorry, I'm a bit of a geek."

"I've worked with all of the above. And it's okay to be a geek. Right now, I'm working on you."

"Me?" Amelia asked.

"Your blood. What the Terrigen Crystal did to change you."

"I remember when my younger foster brothers dropped it near me. One of them claimed he had found it in a strange briefcase in our house. They screamed when the rock covered me."

"Terri-genesis." Jemma named the process that had changed Amelia."A strange briefcase, how did it get there?" Jemma was worried. Who could have access to the crystals? And who would be stupid enough to to leave them in an unlocked briefcase around children?

"I don't know were it came from." Amelia told her.

"Are you tired after you use your abilities? Do they drain You?" Jemma asked.

"No." The way Amelia answered made her comment sound more like a 'duh.'

"That's good. There are very few inhumans who have more than one power. The abilities are usually connected. But you are different, special. You can sense a person near you, yet you can also physically form organic and non-organic material into other shapes. You are defiantly a one-of-a-kind inhuman." She explained.

"I hate the word 'inhuman', it sounds so ugly." Amelia complained.

"But here, look at your blood sample. Your cells have a high amount of chemicals and elements that would be poison to the average human. I remember studying a certain inhuman with freezing powers. His blood had a lot of liquid nitrogen in it."

"That's pretty cool. Literally." Amelia and Jemma laughed at her pun. Amelia leaned over and looked at the cellular world of her blood. An embedded data screen popped up and began identifying the different substances. Amelia listed the elements aloud. "Francium, Fermium, Actinium, Promethium, Uranium. All radioactive elements. Shouldn't that kill me?"

"You are inhuman." Jemma reminded her.

"Then how do I subconsciously control the radioactivity?" Amelia got right down to the point.

"First of all, you don't seem to emit any type of waves, nor any reaction." Jemma told her.

"Then shouldn't that eventually kill me?" She asked again.

"I don't think so."

"What does radioactive stuff in my blood have to do with my inhuman powers then?" Amelia inquired.

"My theory is that the radioactive waves have an association with your forming powers." Simmons informed her.

"So, like, I somehow call upon the gamma rays or whatever, to mold things? Then the rays cause the isotopes in the material's atoms to react and mix and move easier? See, I told you I was a geek." Amelia laughed and summarized.

"You should be a scientist." Jemma suggested.

"I think I might want to be a field agent. Ooo! What if I figured out how to direct the rays like Mrs. Daisy and her vibrations! I could help you if you ever need anything radioactive or reshaped." Amelia dreamed.

"Woah girl. You need to practice that alone so that you don't hurt anyone." Jemma advised.

"Mrs. Simmons-"

"Just call me Jemma."

"I have a question that's a little off topic. Is that microscope a new model? I recognized the embedded data screen. But not the rest of it."

"It's sorta a new model. Fitz built it for me." Jemma explained." Now I have a question for you. What do you do in your free time? Maybe you should help me in the lab sometime if I'm not working with something super dangerous for once."

"Really? That would be fun. But for my free time? I draw. I had a sketch book until S.H.I.E.L.D. came for me." Amelia told her.

Jemma got an idea. "I have something that might replace your book." Jemma left Amelia by the work bench and rummaged through a shelf before pulling off a large black book with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the cover. She returned to the young inhuman and handed her the notebook. "I used to keep hard copies before I switched to digital. This is one of the notepads I never used. You can have it."

Amelia ran her fingers over the shiny silver symbol and thanked her. "I know exactly what I will draw first. The agents. Or you and Fitz. How about Daisy? Would she like that?"

"I don't know." Jemma answered.

"Thank you again Mrs. Jemma."


	4. Realizations

(Several days later)

Melinda woke up early as usual at around 4:30 in the morning for her Tai Chi. She put on a jet black tank top with her regular combat leggings. The gym was empty at this hour in the morning, or so she thought until the sound of muffled crying and the punching bag echoed from the corner. May slipped in quietly and unrolled a mat for her yoga. She began the relaxing routine, never letting anything interrupt her. The cool air and solitude normally calmed her, but the crying was really distracting. She concentrated harder, and had just begun when the other person seemed to notice her presence.

"That's for my life." *punch* "That's for my parents-" *punch* "-that didn't want me." *punch* "That's for every-" *punch* "-foster home-" *punch* "-I've been-" *punch* "-through!"

Amelia. May thought, glancing up to watch the girl cry and angrily attack the bag, giving it quite a beating. Amelia finally stopped, and sank down on a bench, the bag swinging wildly. Melinda observed how the young inhuman sucked in her tears and started to gather her jacket and a notebook off the bench. Amelia's body language just screamed insecurity. May had learned over the years how to read people. It was a survival skill.

Amelia paused, and looked over at May. "Hi." She weakly acknowledged Melinda.

May was about to return to her yoga, then decided against it. She approached Amelia and asked, "You having a hard time? Pain can only get smoother. Not gone, but smoother."

Amelia surprised her when she answered, "That's why I like you. You aren't one of those people who run around with pity or sympathy, always dishing out false hope. You get right to the hard truth." Amelia was still sniffling when she stood up to face May.

Melinda was taken aback a bit by Amelia's statement. She didn't know how to answer her. Which was fine on her part. Then Amelia continued, "Thanks again for getting me out of there. I really am lucky to have you guys get me out of that freaky foster home."

"Sure." Melinda didn't know what else to say.

Amelia started to absentmindedly gather up her jacket. May watched her leave the gym. And she finished what she had come here for. But it wasn't the same now that other agents had begun to trickle in for their own morning workouts. She wrapped up her Tai Chi and just as she past the bench where Amelia had been, May noticed the accidentally abandoned book still laying on the seat. Melinda swiped the book before the other agents saw her.

May scanned the notebook's drawings and decided that there were two people she was going to have a severe discussion with about these drawings.


	5. Sketches

"Hey, Phil, you may want to see this."

Coulson looked up from his paperwork to May, who came into his office carrying a large black notebook. "Where did you get that? What's wrong?" He asked her, seeing the way she held it, full of resentment.

"I think Simmons gave it to Amelia." She answered.

"Why?" He asked, wondering why she was showing it to him.

"It's a sketchbook. You haven't seen her always with it? She draws all of us. She also writes." May explained.

"You think Amelia has bad intentions?" He asked with alarm. He really wasn't looking forward to another H.Y.D.R.A. standoff.

"Probably not. But look, Phil." She handed the book to him, and turned the cover.

Amelia's full name was free handed with pencil caligraphy on the first page. Underneath, the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem was neatly done. He turned the page and marveled at the drawing of the entire team. Wow, Amelia could draw. They were all arranged in a very threatening group, ready to take down whatever was about to attack. The drawing was labeled: This is the family I have found in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Why do you think this is..." Coulson stammered when he turned the page. This explains why Melinda brought this to me. He thought, staring at the drawing of just him and May. They looked so happy, Melinda's hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and strands framed her face perfectly. Her smile was aimed at Coulson, whose arms were folded and smiling back. May wore her usual black straight jacket, and in the picture, she looked like a model for the tight clothing. (Not that she already didn't, in Coulson's opinion.) One hand was on her hip, giving her a sassy look, but in an amusing, loving way. Her other hand was placed gently on Coulson's upper arm. They looked ready to conquer the world. In a good way, of course.

"Wow. She is good. Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have a division for art? Because she would pass." He joked.

May threw him a disapproving look, and turned the page for him. It portrayed Fitz-Simmons at their desks. They were back to back and standing between their work tables. Jemma and Leo were holding hands and Simmons had her hand on her microscope, Fitz had his free hand on his cluttered desk.

The following drawings were just as stunning. Some were only outlines, most of the team. Many stood out to Coulson, such as the sketch of Elena and Mack, guns ready. The one that featured Daisy peeking over her hacking computer. The pages were turned far to fast for Coulson. But she stopped at the outline that was obviously May in her yoga. She looked so peaceful. "That's the last one." May told him.

"Your right May. This is something I would have wanted to see." He told her.

"I want you to read what she wrote under the one with just us. It's interesting." She asked. 

"Which one?" He joked, flipping back through the 50-some-odd drawings, pausing at about 20 that featured just the two of them. May rolled her eyes. "The first one." She instructed.

Phil went back to the first one, with him and May smiling at each other, the one he liked. He glanced down and silently read the small printed paragraph. "Read it out loud, Phil." May told him.

"This is Mr. Coulson and Mrs. May. They lead a team of agents that protect the world. I don't mean that saying the agents need instructions, but they need the leadership and example..." He wavered, knowing what came next. He continued, " I may not know much about them, but I know they need each other." Coulson finished.


	6. The Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thanks! I have chosen to write the beginning of the book a little more about Amelia than Philinda. I promised plenty of Philinda moments later. The next chapter is when May finally gets kidnaped, and you will understand why she was sleep deprived enough to fall asleep at the controls of the Zepher at the beginning of the book.   
> -nightsisterkaris

Amelia paused. She looked in the the lab through the observation window. Fitzsimmons were in there, working together as always. It was a cute scene. Perfect for a sketch of them. She mentally memorized the idea with her 3D memory and pulled out a pencil. Something was missing. Oh no. My sketchbook. What if someone finds... The thought wasn't even finished before she was listing every possible place it could be. The book that documented her life and those she cared about.

My bunk. No. The lab. No. I had it in the... the gym! Amelia's mind raced, worrying, panicking, afraid to lose the book that gave her a world of drawings of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents without their pain.

She ran back to the gym. She had been there earlier that morning, maybe around an hour and a half ago. She peeked in, and to her surprise and good timing, saw Mrs. May place the book, her book, back on the bench from Amelia's meltdown that morning. She whipped back around begging her luck that May hadn't seen what was inside. Amelia knew what was inside. Sketches of Mrs. May and Mr. Coulson. Very romantic sketches.

She heard May call her name. She had been seen. Amelia was tempted to run away and come back later, but she chose to be obedient. She shuffled her feet and looked at the floor to hide her cheeks that burned with shame. "I'm sorry for drawing you. I will rip them out if you want." She whispered.

"Then you would hardly have much of a book left." May seemed to disapprove.

"I'm sorry." Amelia apologized. May didn't say a thing. Amelia almost wished that May had said something, but she was afraid of what that something would be. So she chose to be the one to break the thick silence. "Please tell me you didn't look in there." She begged May with alarm.

"At the twenty, very realistic, sketches of just Phil and I?" May asked.

"Yes." Amelia admitted.

"Why did you draw us?" May requested sternly.

"Because they... well... I don't know really."

"Yes you do. You drew us. Why?"

"They make me happy! Okay?" Amelia shouted at her. She tried to rip the book from May's grasp. Melinda held on and judo flipped Amelia to the floor.

"Happy?" May asked Amelia, "They make you happy?"

\---------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

"Knock, knock A.C. Ummmm... " Daisy came into his office. He looked up at Daisy and saw her worry. "May and Amelia are arguing pretty harshly down in the gym." She finished. May is arguing? What ticked her off enough to... Amelia's book. Coulson thought. "Something about sketches making Amelia happy and embarrassing May" Daisy explained.

"I'll go break it up." Coulson left the office and headed to the gym. Daisy following him.

\---------------------------------------------------

(Amelia POV)

"Yeah, they do!" Amelia yelled from the gym floor.

"I should confiscate this until you give a proper explanation!" May threatened.

Amelia got up. "You want the reason? You really want it?" She paused for effect. "You and Mr. Coulson love each other and neither of you will admit it! You almost avoid each other, never talking besides stuff for S.H.I.E.L.D. I may not know your life, but I know that you refuse to say anything about it! So I draw what I'm pretty sure you both want. What you know you both want." Amelia had no truthful idea were all this was coming from. But she wavered, sensing Mr. Coulson coming. She mentally felt him enter the gym. "So I draw what I want for the people that saved me from that awful foster home." She was breathless, and saw May's shock at her words harden as May put the emotionless expression back on, and look behind Amelia.

Amelia turned around from glaring at May. Coulson stood at the back of the room, in full view of them. For the second time that day, shame filled her. What would happen to her now? She knew she was going to be in trouble. She knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents didn't have time to discipline mad teenage inhumans. Amelia felt like she owed a lot to them, yet had repaid them by being a brat who drew pictures of agents, trying to be a matchmaker. "You didn't hear all that, did you?" She asked Coulson with guilt.

"I did." He answered. "May, what's going on?"

"She said they make her 'happy.' " May answered, holding the book out to Coulson.

"I can see why." He commented, earning a glare from May.

It dawned on Amelia. "Wait, you've seen them to?" Amelia asked with horror. Coulson nodded. "I am so dead." She muttered.

"May, please give her the book back. I see no problem with her drawing fantasies. Coulson commanded.

"Fine." May thrust the sketchbook at Amelia, and glared harder at Coulson.

"Maybe we should take some of your advice. Now Amelia, don't show your book to anyone for May's sake. Or she has my full permission to use you for marital arts practice." He said good-naturedly.

"Yes, sir." Amelia was relived. She had got off easy.

"May, my office later, Amelia and Daisy, keep quiet." Coulson finished, leaving the gym, May following. Amelia had forgotten that Daisy was there. "What did you draw to make her so angry? I have never in my life seen May lose it." Daisy asked.

"Didn't you hear him? I guess it's classified now." Amelia joked.

"Well, whatever it was, you must have really embarrassed her. May never lets down her stoic demeanor,- except around Coulson." Daisy tried to comfort Amelia.

"Oh. But I was wondering what he meant about taking my advice." Amelia halfmindedly said.

"Oooo! You get right to the point. You think that they need to get together too?" Daisy asked.

Amelia grinned, hugging her book to her chest. "Totally." She agreed with Daisy.


	7. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finally gets kidnapped y'all.

"Listen, May. I know she embarrassed you, but maybe we should talk." Phil asked May. They stood in his office, almost 20 minutes after the gym incident. Without looking at him, she answered, "She didn't embarrass me. No. I don't want to talk."

"You snapped." He observed."You aren't getting enough sleep or something."

"Your right." She vaguely answered. She turned her back to him. Melinda heard him approach her from behind, and dare to put a hand on her shoulder. She contemplated moving away from his hand, but relaxed into it.

"I shouldn't have given you the information two weeks ago." He said.

"It's fine, I memorized it. I know it if you need it. You know that you were the only one who was supposed to know it. Not me." May told him.

She remembered those two weeks ago when Phil had called her into his office.

"May, before I became director, Fury wanted to entitle me to this information." Phil said as soon as she closed the door to the office behind her.   
"And?" She asked him to continue.  
"I think you're a better option." He blurted out.  
"Why?"   
"Mel, this information is being sought after by H.Y.D.R.A. I don't know the coordinates or the password Fury mentioned was inside." He moved aside some papers on his desk and revealed an envelope and the map carvings still inscribed in the surface."Phil, you still have these etched on your desk. You need a new one." She traced the maps with her finger.  
"Nah. I like them. They bring back memories and a reminder."  
"What about meetings and such?" She asked.  
"I just cover them up. Any way, here." He handed her the envelope. " I'm not sure what I would be willing to tell if someone held your life on the line." He confessed.  
"Phil-" She started, but it wasn't time for love confessions. She was interrupted.  
"Lin, I need you to know this info for later in the near future. As I said, I don't know it. You're probably wondering why it's not a digital copy. Fury didn't want anything hacked. So somehow destroy the hard copy when you're done."  
"Phil, I-"  
"Melinda, please. I trust you more than myself."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you."  
"But I'm only level seven." She reminded him.  
"Not to me." He answered.

May put her hand on top of Phil's, and squeezed it. He apparently took that as permission to take a step closer. He placed both hands on her shoulders and said, "If your not getting enough sleep, maybe this will help." He whispered, gently starting to massage her back. May considered stopping him, but it was soothing.

\--------------------------------------------------

Melinda slammed the car door and thrust the keys into the ignition. She knew she had snapped today. That was way out of character for her. Then she actually allowed Phil to give her a gentle but sweet massage. Also out of character. She leaned forward and rested her head on the steering wheel of the car for several seconds. Driving into the night, she left the S.H.I.E.L.D. parking lot. Phil was right, she needed rest.

Her life before had been 'fine', then Amelia had pranced into S.H.I.E.L.D. with a talent for art and drew her and Coulson, all kinds that showed then together. Happy. She was so sleep deprived that she snapped at Amelia.

May pulled the car onto the freeway and tried to make some kind of supper plan. Great, she hated cooking. She was a disaster in the kitchen, she and Phil had that figured out a long time ago. Phil. She drove the car off the interstate and yanked out her phone. A red light loomed ahead and she texted him,

Dinner somewhere?

Sure. The usual?

9:00

Got it. Be there.

May smiled. Then realized that she had just been the one to invite him out. Wow. She was tired. Suddenly, a sharp sting came from her neck. Melinda yanked the car off the side of the empty road onto the exit shoulder. She pulled out whatever had hurt her and looked at the crude epi-pin-dart-like-thing in her hand. She could feel that something had been injected. Her eyes swam and the last thing she saw before drifting into unconsciousness was the red light turning green.


	8. Where's May?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson realized that something isn't right

Phil was one of the last agents to leave headquarters -besides security and overtime workers. He reread the text to make sure he would believe it. Dinner with May. Just the two of them for once.

He got to the diner early. 8:45. He waited at the counter. 9:00. May was never late. 9:15. What was taking her so long? 9:30. Something was up. Where. Was. May? This wasn't right. 

Where are you? Is   
everything alright?

Coulson texted her. Minutes went by. No reply. A waitress asked if he wanted a table, and Phil told her he was waiting for a friend. She nodded and left, her high ponytail bouncing as she went back to other customers.

He still had no answer from May. He sadly left the restaurant, and got an idea. May had her phone, Then she never showed up. He listed scenarios, car crashes or her forgetting something. Her phone. If I could track it... I could find her. He speed back to the base. He got a computer and turned it on. Then realized that he had never taken any classes at the academy on hacking or tracking. He called Daisy up. "Tell me what to do." He commanded her over the phone.

"Type in the phone's code and number. I'll be there in a bit to finish it." She sleepily answered and hung up. A minute later, she stumbled into the room, her night clothes wrinkled. "You're up late." she yawned.

"May disappeared. I need to track her phone. I put in the phone number and found the code." Phil told her.

"Move, I'll finish it." She commanded, sliding into a chair and taking the computer. In a matter of minutes, she had a tracking map up and a red dot blinking. "There it is. Can I go back to bed now?" Daisy yawned again. "Oh yeah. I forgot. May disapered. Wait, how did you even find out this late?" She asked.

"Dismissed." he said, ignoring her question. "I'll find out more in the morning. I'm sure she's fine." He lied. Phil would find May. Her phone's location wasn't moving. She had to be there. He took a closer look at the location. An exit ramp? Something was deffanantly up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Sorry for the short chapter guys! Thanks for reading this far!

-nightsisterkaris


	9. Forest fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is cooler then those people thought

Melinda felt the bonds before she saw them. She opened her eyes, but the drug caused her vision to be a little fuzzy. It may have been nighttime, but she could see enough to be able to tell that she was in the trunk of a very nice van that was taking her somewhere. She tried to move, and realized she was not only bound, but strapped down to. Apparently whoever had kidnaped her thought they knew just who they were dealing with.

Melinda attempted to work the knots with her teeth, and after a long time, got her hands free. She twisted around quietly to get the rope that secured her arms against her chest. It was hard to work Around the straps and try not to be heard by the driver. Years of practice, training, and experience always paid off, as it did now.

May managed to free herself and carefully climbed over the back seat and behind the driver. The two people in the front seats were fully armed and wore dark hoods to cover their faces. She snuck up in the middle, behind them and moving quickly, slammed her elbow into the passenger seat side, easily knocking him out cold. The driver began violently swerving in attempt to throw May aside. He dodged an identical van and tried to draw his gun. For a split second, he was open for attack. May took it.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it back, causing him to grunt in pain. She hit him hard in the jaw with her other arm, and he went unconscious. She cursed, realizing she had beat up the driver of a van that was barreling down the interstate at 70 miles an hour. She grabbed the steering wheel and swung into the seat, pushing the man aside. Only then did she notice all the identical vans escorting the car she was in down the road. Luckily, her vehicle was next to the shoulder, and escape wasn't impossible. The bad news was, all these vans were the only cars on this country road. And, there were vans behind, vans beside, and vans ahead.

Melinda slowed the van, and braced herself before opening the driver side door and jumping out. The van crashed, and May landed carefully to absorb the shock. The woods weren't far from the road, and she dashed to the trees, the underbrush tearing at her legs. She could hear the cars pulling over and men shouting as they unloaded to chase her. But May wasn't about to give up any time soon.


	10. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson tracks May's phone

Phil pulled over onto the on ramp were he had tracked May's phone. Her car was there, but showed no signs of breakdown. One road went off into the countryside and the other into a suburban neighborhood were he knew May had a home. Usually, they all just stayed in their own rooms at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, but he knew May needed some space sometimes.

He got out of his car and held his handgun ready. He cautiously circled the empty car, and discovered the door was unlocked. Okay. It's obvious she was kidnaped, but whoever took my May really needs to learn about covering their tracks. He thought, opening the door and scanning the inside. A glint of light caught his eye and he reached for it. A sharp point stabbed his finger, but it only hurt his artificial hand. No damage done if there's poison. He contemplated. He picked up the object, a dart. Going back to old school? Coulson took the dart and slipped it in his pocket.

Then, in the passenger seat, he saw her leather jacket. The one she always wore. Phil snatched it up, and planned to return it to her when he found her. I will find her. He told himself.

Were is her phone? Maybe she left something for me. He dialed her number, and leaned against her car. A faint glow and soft ringtone emitted about 30 feet away in the dry grass. Phil went after it, and scooped up the smashed phone. The screen was shattered and the top half almost completely flattened. The background screen made him smile. A selfie that he had sneaked of May smiling just behind him. He remembered sending it to her, and how "mad" she had been. He had assumed that she had just deleted it. But then the screen glitched, and went out.


	11. Deeper still

(Melinda POV)

Melinda was glad it was night. Her pursuers would have a harder time finding her. But of course they had to use scanners. She ran through the forest, remembering the way back to the road. She was hoping Phil had noticed that she was gone by now. They chased her, and she ran, dodging trees. Whenever someone got to close, she ducked down or leaned against a tree, to hide herself.

May knew that she couldn't end up were these people wanted her. Whatever they wanted, she would not give them. Why had they targeted her? No time for worrying, just get away. She told herself.

A pursuer gained on her, and she froze. The sky was a little lighter as morning came. She waited until she was sure that they were gone before taking a step forward. That was her big mistake. A gunshot and a shout echoed through the forest just as the first lights of dawn illuminated the sky.

\------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

Phil looked up from the shattered phone in his hand. The wind whistled through the dry grass and the sound of a gun cock came from behind him. Without turning around, Coulson asked the person,"Were did you take my May?"

"Looks like she's ours now." A deep voice answered.

"You better return her, or you'll have all of S.H.I.E.L.D. on your trail." Coulson answered. For some reason, he suddenly felt very afraid. But the fear was of losing May. The fear was crushing him, making him regret so much.

"I suggest you drop your weapon and come with us." The deep voice threatened.

"Why? Because May already beat you up and drained you of firepower?" Phil taunted the man. Phil controlled the fear not allowing it to control him. He turned around to a deeply scarred face. A handprint was pressed into the man's face, who was flanked by two men in hoodies.

\-----------------------------------------------

(Melinda POV)

May's thigh exploded in pain, where a bullet had lodged itself. The shooter approached Melinda, and pointed the Smith & Wesson at her. May put her hands up, and he took a step closer. She took him by surprise, and smashed her arm down on his gun hand. He pulled the trigger, and another shot tore through her leg, which gave. As May fell, she managed to give the man a smart punch in the cheek. He yelled, and May quickly wrestled the gun from his hand. Others came running, and surrounded her. But that didn't mean that she would stop fighting.

\---------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

Phil drove to the base a fast as he possibly could. He called his team together and commanded them to meet in his office.

The team was assembled and they all looked tired. Daisy was the first to address him. "Where is May? Have you found out if everything is alright since last night?"

"No. She has been taken somewhere by a hostile science teacher who likes to sneak up on people, blow darts, and inflict a lot of fear." He answered quickly. He had pieced together that possibly the man who had approached him had to have been the teacher Amelia had slapped, considering the marks on his face. He looked up at the team, who were all looking at him as if he were crazy."Someone get Amelia. I need to talk to her." He told them. Daisy was the only one who seemed to understand. She returned a few minutes later with the young girl.

"Okay. Slow down. What in the world is going on?" Fitz asked

"May never showed up last night. Daisy and I tracked her phone. I went to the exit ramp where we had tracked it. I found her car," he paused, and took out the dart."This, and her phone. Then a dude with a handprint on his face threatened me and I barely got away."

"Showed up where?'' Fitz asked.

"The diner." Phil answered.

"Awww! You guys were going on a date?'' Daisy prodded.

"Yes. I mean, No!" Phil answered quickly.

They all looked shocked, and Amelia was the first to talk. "So you're saying that Mrs. May got abducted by my science teacher?"

"Yes. Now you get to tell us why." Coulson answered.

"What?!? I have no idea! He creeped me out! Then he tried to get me to let him train my powers! He is insane and I am not his friend or spy or anything! I've been around S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to know that May is awesome! I would never do anything against S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Amelia freaked out.

"Okay, Okay. We get it. Now tell us what we need to know." Yo-yo instructed Amelia.

"While Mack and Yo-yo get intell on Amelia's science teacher, Fitzsimmons, I want you to analyze this dart, Daisy, check May's phone for anything May could have left for us." Coulson told them.

\----------------------------------------------------

(Melinda POV)

May opened her eyes. Great. Another room where I'm tied up and the bad guys want information. She thought. The dimly lit room was grey and plain. An interrogation room. She was tied to a steel chair, which was welded to the ground. Her hand were tied behind her this time.

The door opened, and another hoodie guard, as May had started to call them, filed in with a tall, darkhaired woman. Another person followed, a man with scars on his face. A hand-shaped indention was across his cheek and over his nose and eyes. "This is Celyn. Perhaps she will get it out of you." The scarred man said, with a deep voice.

May was silent.

\------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

"I want a facial recognition scan. I want his info files." Coulson told them.

"Sorry A.C., but according to the data, he doesn't exist." Daisy informed him. "Amelia, what did he look like? Maybe I can use my program to build a face."

"What if I drew him? That might work." Amelia suggested.

"You draw, I build. Let's see how it turns out." Daisy challenged.

"No time for competitions. I need May safe." Coulson told them. "Do your best, Amelia."

"Yes sir." Amelia solemnly said, grabbing a paper and pencil, and starting to work.

\-------------------------------------------------

(Melinda POV)

Celyn walked around May, who kept a straight face."I want that password and those coordinates. Your life will be easier if you just give them to me."

May was still silent.

"Maybe you need something important on the line. Did you know that we have your friend thinking that you are fine and safe?" Celyn threatened. May noted the woman's thick Russian accent, and how she worked. Drawing on whatever would hurt you the most. But this Celyn didn't know Phil. May knew Phil well enough that he had to be looking for her right now.

\---------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

Coulson looked over Amelia's shoulder at the girl's accurate drawing. Daisy was pounding her for a description, but both were drawing up very different people. "Daisy, just stop and let Amelia finish." He instructed.

"Okay, but how soon will i have a face to scan?" Daisy asked.

"Just... a... moment..."Amelia answered, swiping a few more lines across the page. She handed the paper to Coulson, and he nodded with recognition and approval. "Daisy, your turn to show what you're good at." Coulson handed the page to Daisy who quickly scanned it in and had her programs working immediately.

"Matthew Jason Sharpwood. Science teacher for Nadderham middle school. Has been teaching for almost twenty years. That's about it." Daisy read off. "That him?" She asked Amelia, who nodded.

Fitzsimmons came running in. "There were traces of a powerful, short term drowsiness drug on the pin-" Jemma started. "Never seen this type of dart, so it's probably handcrafted-" Fitz jumped in. "-We think that the serum injected was quick and knocked May unconscious-" Jemma was interrupted again by Fitz, "And allowed the captors.. this 'Sharpwood', to get her."

Coulson watched them, and told them, "Good work." He had to find May.

Daisy interrupted his thoughts,"Ummm, A.C., this dude is an inhuman."

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Melinda POV)

Celyn kicked May in the thigh were the bullet still was. Melinda knew by the pain of the shot that the bullet had hit one of her main artery's, and she had lost a lot of blood. May clenched back a scream as The woman dug her boots into her wound. "Answer me! Or I will make sure you suffer more than you can imagine. My friend is good at showing fears. He showed your friend his, and will show you yours." Celyn stepped harder on May's leg, twisting her foot to inflict the greatest amount of pain possible.

The woman finally stepped off May's leg. Melinda ignored the spots that danced in front of her eyes, and looked up at her torturer. "You can try to hurt me, but I won't let you hurt him." She muttered.

"Oh, so its about your friend now." Celyn taunted May.

May didn't answer.

"Tell me what you know... about the password... the coordinates." Celyn ordered her again.

\---------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

"Amelia. Tell us everything you know about him." Yo-yo instructed again.

Coulson listened quietly as Amelia began. But the visions of losing May kept reoccurring. Those visions Shapwood had given him. Then Amelia said something that really got his attention. "-He used to come over after school. He was good friends with my foster mother, Mrs. Nikita, and he used to help me with my science. The thing was, I really didnt need his help-"

"She is good at science." Jemma added.

"-once he forgot a briefcase at our house. My foster brothers got into it. They were the ones who dropped the crystal at my feet. Then, after I got in trouble for bringing rocks inside, -because Mrs. Nikita didn't believe me,- he started to act really creepy. Mr. Sharpwood tried to figure out my ability in secret. He told me he could train me to be powerful. That was tempting, but I didn't want it. So after class one day, I slapped him across the face. Then I ran through the streets for about two days, trying to figure out what I was, being chased by him, and finally you guys saved me." Amelia finished.

Coulson stared at Amelia, trying to figure out a connection. "Who is your foster mother again?" He asked.

"Mrs. Celyn Nikita." She answered plainly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

(Melinda POV)

Celyn left the room. The door closed, and a moment later, the scarred man came in again. Alone. He stared at her intently, and it was really creepy. "You are afraid that you will die here without a friend. A 'Phil Coulson'. Wait, he is more than a friend... he is-"

"Get out of my head!" May screamed at him. Scenes of Phil dying flashed in her vision. Her killing him, Phil dying without her there, and T.A.H.I.T.I. Then, a more painful one, him dying with her next to him, unable to do anything. "Get out of my head!" She told him again. The man smiled, and the pictures went away. "You're inhuman. You inflict fear." She guessed.

"Yes. It worked well on Agent Coulson." The man said.

May choose to not allow him to see how much he had affected her.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Coulson POV)

"Alright. Where could May be?" He asked Daisy.

"Well, since we are pretty sure he is H.Y.D.R.A. now, we can safely estimate that she would be held at one of their bases." She answered.

"Amelia, was their any place that Sharpwood and your foster Mother would have spent a lot of time at?" Coulson asked Amelia.

"Under the house. They never let us anywhere near the basement." She told them.

"Address?" Daisy inquired.

Amelia gave it to them and Daisy soon had the location. Now he knew where May was. And he would do everything to get her back.


	12. Mission

(Melinda)

May managed to get a little bit of rest tied to a chair. She had no idea where she was, or a way out. And those hoodie guards were everywhere, usually May was sure that she could take them out, but not with this much blood loss. She recognized the technology of the cords that bound her. Spider tech that was really strong. She had heard that this technology wasn't originally S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, but came from some minor superhero from New York. So why did these guys have it?

May controlled the images that Sharpwood had shown her. The fear that could almost paralyze her, and kept circulating in her mind. She understood why Phil had given the password and Coordinates to her. She guessed that she was wherever those coordinates had pointed to. The password had been in Russian. That woman, Celyn, was quite Russian.

\---------------------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

"Alright. we are going to go and get May out of there." Coulson told the team."Fitz, go get the Zepher ready."

"Can we go change out of our nightclothes first?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. Meet up at the Zephyr in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir." Mack said, and the agents filed out.

Coulson reached into his desk drawer and pulled out some extra firepower. He planned to get May out of there. No matter what.

\------------------------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May listened to the shouting in the hallway. Celyn, with her strong Russian accent, and Sharpwood.

"She has the password! I know it!" Celyn shouted.

"Ever since you slipped up and accidently let S.H.I.E.L.D. get a hold of it! Along with the location of this base!" Sharpwood yelled back.

"I know! I did that for a reason! Soon we will have the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. right here, drawn in my his girlfriend." Celyn argued.

I 'm not his... they want Phil. That will not happen. May thought. They can't. What if... no I control my fears. Not that maniac. She reminded herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

Amelia wasn't sure if she was supposed to come on this mission or not. But she knew her way around that neighborhood. She knew the fastest way in or out. She ran down to her bunk and grabbed her dagger and it's sheath. Strapping it to her leg, she wondered if this was such a good idea of not. Mr. Coulson never said that she couldn't come, he just told the team. And technically she wasn't a member of their team.

Sneaking down the hall, she ran to the hanger, and snuck onto the Zepher. Opening the door of one of the Storage containers, she slipped inside, and sat down in a corner, pulling her knees to her chest. And she waited.

About ten minutes later, she heard Mr. Coulson ranting down the hall. "Does anyone know how to fly this thing? Anyone?" He shouted. For a second, Amelia was confused. Then she remembered, May was the pilot. She hid farther in the corner, then reminded herself that she couldn't be seen.

A few minutes later, she felt the plane lurch, and take off. A second time, she was confused when a young woman's voice boomed over the loud speaker, "Sorry!" The plane took off smoothly and was flown toward it's destination, and a large chance of Amelia being grounded from S.H.I.E.L.D., for life.

\-------------------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil looked up to his shock and suprise to Amelia, who came in, sat down across from him, and asked,"So when will we get there?"

"What in the world are you doing here? This is a mission! Not some treasure hunt!" Coulson chastised Amelia, who stayed calm.

"Well, your going to my home territory, so I thought you might like to have a guide who knows the place. Well, not the actual base, but everything else." Amelia gave her answer.

"Okay. You know the place. Now tell me your other reason."

"May is pretty cool. I like her. Same reason you're here, right?" Amelia answered.

"What?" Phil asked her to explain.

Amelia ignored it. "So who's piloting?"

"Newer recruit. Agent Phoebe Crise. but that doesn't answer my question. Why did you come?" Phil continued asking Amelia.

\-----------------------------------------------------

(thirty minutes later)

\--------------------------------------------------

 

(Still Coulson)

"Fine! But you aren't going inside. You are to get us there and show us out. Thats all." Coulson told Amelia, who smiled with triumph.

FitzSimmons came in, and paused at the sight of Amelia. "What is she doing here?" Fitz asked.

"Same thing I wanted to know at first." Phil told them.

"I snuck on." Amelia said with mock shame.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"Amelia here is a stowaway, and managed to convince me that she is needed on this mission."

"WHAT?" Fitz was shocked. Phil smiled.

"She gets to lead us in, and cause a distraction if worse comes to worst."

"You're taking a fourteen year old into a highly dangerous war zone?!?" Fitz was horrified.

"Yup." Coulson answered.

"I can only try to do this." Amelia reminded them.

"Well than, this will work better than a hunting knife." Coulson pointed to the dagger still strapped to Amelia's leg, and got up. He went over to the bags full of guns and pulled out two hand guns. He paused, and noticed that they were May's guns. He fished around for two more, and switched his guns out for May's. Phil returned to Amelia and FitzSimmons. Fitz just stared at him as he handed one of the guns to Amelia. Complete with a holster. Amelia looked in awe at the weapon, and took it. "Thanks." She strapped the holster to her left side on her belt, and Fitz almost exploded. "Now You give a fourteen year old a gun, then send her into a highly dangerous war zone?"

"Yup." Phil repeated. "Just to be safe, I'm going to give her two. And a bullet-proof vest."

Fitz was appalled. Coulson watched Amelia strap the other holster on her right side, and asked, "May teach you anything about guns?"

"Yes. One, never shoot unless you absolutely have to. Number two, don't think, pull the trigger. Number three, shoot to kill, unless you're taking a prisoner. Number four, always disarm your opponent. Number five, don't do anything stupid." Amelia rattled off.

Silence filled the room. "That sounds like May alright." Jemma tried to joke.

"Did I say something wrong? That's what Mrs. May told me."Amelia asked.

Phil just stared at her. He could totally imagine May instructing a student with those rules. He hoped that he had made a good choice, allowing Amelia to sneak on and join the mission. Then give her guns.

"We're landing! Get ready!" Phoebe called over the loud speaker.


	13. Faux Foster Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian will be in parentheses

(Amelia)

They pulled up to the large home, and Amelia almost puked. She hated that place where she had been raised. The three story house were she were she had been mistreated.

Mr. Coulson have given her two guns and a bullet-proof vest that was heavy against her chest. The thin grey jacket underneath hid an old tee-shirt Jemma had given her, and a maroon tank-top. Amelia opened the car door, and the wind blew her hair, which she had left down. She stepped out of the car, and glared at the house. She was in her own little world, staring down the building, when Daisy put a hand on her shoulder. "You will be fine. Just stay by the car like A.C. told you and you won't go home hurt."

"Are you sure she is here?" Amelia asked Daisy.

"I sure hope so." Daisy answered."I want you to try what I taught you. Okay?"

Amelia pointed her palm strait down and concentrated. "There is defiantly something down there."

"What do you feel?"

"Metal, stone... other stuff..." Amelia's eyes shot open."-and Mrs. May!" Amelia looked with surprise and shock at her accomplishment.

"You used low radiation. Right?" Daisy asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now let me try." Daisy also pointed her palm, and soft vibration emitted from it. "Metal and stone. I feel it to. Good job. I'm going to go tell Coulson that May really is here."

Daisy left Amelia, staring at the building's front door, hoping that everything would be alright.

\------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil stared at the area around the large house, and Daisy came up to him. "Hey, A.C., I may or may not have taught Amelia how to direct radiation, and we both felt an underground facility. But Amelia did sense May."

"Good." Phil pulled out a tablet and scanned the ground himself. The tablet screen showed a complex, enormous underground base. "I'm calling for back-up. This place is huge." Coulson told Daisy.

"What if we take Amelia? She can direct us to May, who we could easily get out."

"She is to young. I should have punished her on the plane." Phil argued.

"I had only been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for less than a week before you sent me undercover." Daisy reminded him.

"Fine. But I'm still calling for back-up. "

\---------------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

Amelia cocked the guns and turned off the safety. Her knife was at her side, and and the team followed her through the front door, and down the hall. Amelia motioned to a storage closet and opened the door. A password screen glowed inside, mounted on a wall. Amelia looked at the screen, and whispered, "It's in Russian."

Coulson nodded to her, giving her permission to activate it. Amelia said in a loud, clear voice, "Druz'ya prishli v gosti!" The screen glowed green and the door opened to reveal a winding stairway down.

"What did you just say? Something about friends?" Coulson asked her to translate.

" 'friends have come to visit' I heard Celyn say it in here once, so when I saw a password pad, I guessed that that was the password." Amelia took a step down, and the team followed.

"You know Russian?'' Coulson asked Amelia.

"Some. Celyn used to use it so much that I picked some up." Amelia explained.

"This place is old." Coulson commented, running a hand over the rough stone wall. The team filed down the stairs, coming down to an eerie hallway that was dimly lit. Boxes and crates were stacked in a corner.

"Looks like something from a horror movie." Mack observed.

"Scout on ahead Yo-" Mack barley started when Elena disappeared and reapered in less than half a second. "-yo, tell use if you see anyone." He finished.

"Some guards in hoodies down the way." Yo-yo warned. Shuffling and some cursing came down the hall. "chto ty imeyesh' v vidu, ona tebe ne skazhet?!?" A male voice echoed.

"Translation please?" Coulson asked Amelia.

" 'what do you mean, she won't tell you?' " Amelia answered.

"May." Coulson looked terrified, then seemed to snap out of it.

"How many guards?" Coulson asked Yo-yo.

"Two." She answered.

Daisy, Yo-yo, and Mack split up to take the guards out. Coulson, Amelia, Fitz, and Jemma waited behind. A few moments later, they returned after quietly fighting and dragging the bodies back to the stairs. "Good work. Lets go get May." Coulson commanded.

\-----------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Amelia walked down the underground hallway and paused. Coulson and the team followed her every move. She put her hand on one of the many doors, and shook her head. "I thought you said you could feel May." Yo-yo asked Amelia.

Daisy jumped in to defend her. "She can feel that May is nearby, but not exactly where she is."

Amelia shot a glare at Elena, and proceeded down the corridor, stopping at every door, trying to feel May's presence. Finally, after about 16 doors, she nodded with a smile that quickly feel.

Coulson panicked. For all he knew, Amelia could feel dead people to. But May could not be dead. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

''She's not alone. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no." Amelia answered. "My foster mother and..."

"Sharpwood." Coulson finished. Even thinking of Sharpwood reminded him of the terrible visions of May dying. He saw the team share worried glances. Amelia nodded with fear.

"Should I break the lock?" Amelia asked.

"Go.'' Coulson answered.

"Be quick." Jemma added.

\---------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May looked up at her torturers. She watched with unbelief as a hand sunk through the door, disabled the latch, and the door was opened. Sharpwood and Celyn didn't even notice. "You've made a big mistake.'' She told them. Suddenly they were aware of the guns pointed at their heads and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the room behind them. "I see our friends have visited." Celyn proclaimed.

"Amelia." Sharpwood gasped with his own disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. now. I'm not here to play your H.Y.D.R.A. game." Amelia answered, glaring. May then spotted Phil, and she locked eyes with him. You came. She looked at him. They didn't have to say a thing. He nodded, and Celyn interrupted them."Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. is so desperate that they are recruiting children. Come Tanz. You wouldn't hurt you foster mother or science teacher." Nikita taunted, ignoring the guns at her head.

"They didn't recruit me, they rescued me. From you." Amelia glared at them, and held her handguns higher. "And your'e wrong. After what you did to me, trying to figure out my power, I might very well hurt you."

"But someone who loved and took care of you." Celyn tried to make Amelia feel guilty.

"You never took care of me, or loved me. You only loved what I could do for you. Become a slave to H.Y.D.R.A." Amelia differed.

"We don't have time for small talk." Coulson interrupted the argument.

Sharpwood and Celyn were marched out, and alarms blared. Coulson watched as Amelia sank her fingers through May's bonds, freeing her. As soon as the ropes no longer held her down, May almost fell over. She tried to stand, but Phil caught her. He was about to help May walk, when Amelia, said, "Just carry her! We need to get out of here!"

Phil scooped her up, but May was in too much pain to care. But she cared enough to wrap her arms around his neck and lean on him.

\-------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil lifted May up and left the room. Amelia looked terrified and her guns were returned to their holsters. Coulson got an idea. "We need to separate. Mack, Yo-yo, Fitzsimmons, Daisy, I'm sending you. Create a diversion. Clear a way. I'm getting Mel and Amelia out of here."

"Got it A.C." Daisy nodded to the team, which headed down the hall.

Phil and Amelia ran toward the stairs, to the entrance, and their way out. Twice, guards approached them, and Amelia made quick work of them with a gun and her knife. Coulson noticed that she struck to wound, not to kill. She was being merciful.

"God, May, what in the world happened to your leg?'' He whispered to Melinda.

"Two bullets." She weakly answered. Amelia ran ahead, and disarmed another guard.

"You taught her well." Phil complimented May. Melinda seemed so delicate to him. Yet he knew that she was a warrior. "I missed you." He told her.

"Its only been a day." She reminded him.

"Still missed you."

"Me too."

"You gunna be alright?"

"Only if you get me out of here."

"I will. I promise." He whispered back. They had made it to the stairs. Suddenly, they heard Daisy, Jemma, and Yo-Yo's screams reverberate to them. Phil hesitated on the first step, and May commanded, "Put me down."

Phil was horrified. "But-" he tried to argue.

"I have Amelia. She can do it. Put me down."

"Mel, I really hate leaving you here-" Phil was stopped by May, who kissed him lightly. Then she pulled away. "There. That was the only way to get you to shut up. Now put me down!" May told him again. Phil obeyed.

"While I'm gone, try to wrap May's leg. Don't attempt to remove the bullets, just stop the bleeding." Phil told Amelia, who nodded. "And, Mel, for my sake, please cooperate."

\--------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May watched with a little regret as Phil ran back in the direction of the other agents. He had left her, sitting, propped up, on one of the many boxes and crates at the bottom of the stairs. She turned to Amelia, who still looked terrified. "Mrs. May, you will have to tell me what to do. I learned basic first aide in school, but not a doctorate." She tried to joke. May noticed that Amelia kept herself calm by talking and humor.

"Just wrap it. I'll be fine." May ordered her.

"Bandages... bandages... gotta find some- Oh! I know!" Amelia undid her bullet proof vest and took off the grey jacket and tee-shirt underneath. She put the jacket back on over the maroon tank-top and zipped it up half way. She left the vest of and drew her dagger. Slitting the hem of the tee-shirt, she tore it to 5inch wide bandages. She prepared to wrap May's leg, Melinda stopped her, "I can do this."

Melinda started to bind her upper calf, and winced through the pain of moving her leg. May tied off the last bandage with a grunt, and Amelia put her dagger away, back in it's sheath. "Don't forget about the one on the back of your neck." Amelia reminded her.

"So?"

"Let me get it." Amelia ordered May, who only consented because Phil had told her to cooperate. Melinda leaned forward on the box, and Amelia swept aside her dark hair to access the cut. "Ouch. This probably hurts." Amelia commented. May felt Amelia run her finger over the deep cut, and for some reason, it didn't sting so much. "I... I... I did it." Amelia said in awe.

"Did what?" May asked. The cut ached, but it wasn't sharp.

"I closed it." Amelia explained. "But I didn't think it would work."

Loud footsteps approached. Many footsteps. Amelia hade just enough time to arrange the bullet-proof vest over May, before looking up to a deeply scarred face. Sharpwood.


	14. Get me out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Russian in parentheses

(Amelia)

Amelia looked up at the face that she had slapped, and permanently marked. Sharpwood stood triumphantly grinning over her and May. Some of those hoodie guards surrounded Amelia and May, staring menacingly down at them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May glanced up at the people surrounding her. The hoodie guards created a blockade around them, trapping them. She watched Amelia draw her gun and dagger. "You won't touch her. I won't let you. She is the closest thing I have to a good example and a real friend." Amelia said to, Sharpwood? How did he- That's what Amelia thinks of me? An example? May wondered, staring at the girl who stood bravely in between her and Sharpwood. Then a tall woman stepped from behind Sharpwood. Celyn? How did they get away? May looked at them, rubbing the make-shift bandages on her leg, trying to dull the pain.

"Amelia Tanz. A child is protecting a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. How interesting. Amelia, you know that this isn't your fight. You are a child who should be safe at home somewhere." Celyn taunted. Amelia glared at her. 

"Should be safe at home somewhere. Your right, Mrs. Nikita. But that isn't how things turned out, did it? But someday I will be more than Amelia Tanz. I will be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting against the likes of you." Amelia threw back.

May noticed that when Amelia had been trying to dress her wound, had left one of her guns by May, hidden from sight. Good thinking. May mentally thanked Amelia. She reached for the handgun, and gripped the handle.

 

\---------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil looked at the agents, who were frozen with fear. Jemma and Daisy had passed out, so Phil guessed that Sharpwood had shown them their greatest fear too. Mack was gone, but Fitz was curled up on the floor, bawling and hugging Jemma's unconscious form. Elena looked like she had seen a ghost, and was staring into space. The scene would have been funny, had they not been fighting for their lives. Coulson waved a hand in Yo-yo's vision, and the inhuman snapped out of it."Their dead. All dead." She muttered, then came to full consciousness. Phil had to wake everyone else up the same way, except for Jemma and Daisy, whom he shook a few times. Fitz recovered, but was still clinging to Jemma, who looked a little freaked out herself.

"Okay guys. I left May and Amelia near the stairs. Can anyone tell me where those two Russian freaks are?" Phil demanded. All he got were blank looks.

Finally, after a lot of explaining (and a little therapy for Fitz), he got the team together, and headed back to May and Amelia. Mack reappeared, walking in a few minutes after Phil found them.

Phil put a hand up, signaling for the team to stop. They looked around the corner, and Phil saw, to his horror, Amelia standing, brandishing her dagger and gun, standing between May and Sharpwood and Celyn. "I plan to go down fighting." He heard Amelia tell Sharpwood. Suddenly, he locked eyes with May, and read her silent plea. Then an explosion racked the building. The stairs shook as twenty armed agents stormed down and surrounded the H.Y.D.R.A. guards. "I brought the back up, sir!" Phoebe's bubbly voice called into the fight.

Phil lead the team forward, never looking away from May. His May.

\---------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

Mrs. Nikita stared down at Amelia, her black hair dark as a raven. Amelia stood between Celyn, Sharpwood, and the hoodie guards and May. She had to protect May. Yeah, May could take care of herself, but not with this much blood loss and a really bad leg.

Amelia jumped with surprise when a bang! came from the entrance of the bace. Armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran down the stairs, and surrounded H.Y.D.R.A.'s blockade. With a little relief, she spotted Mr. Coulson and the team come from behind a corner, and mingle with the armed back-up. Amelia noted with a little smile that May and Coulson spotted each other, and didn't look away for a bit. Celyn ignored the S.H.I.E.L.D. back-up, and pulled her back to reality. "Vy dolzhny byli ostat'sya s nami, Ameliya." ("You should have stayed with us, Amelia.")

"Nikogda" ("Never") Amelia glared at her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. tol'ko khochet, chtoby vy za to, chto mozhete sdelat'. Oni ispol'zuyut vas." ("S.H.I.E.L.D. only wants you for what you for what you can do for them. They are using you.") Celyn taunted her.

"Eto zvuchit skoreye kak H.Y.D.R.A., dlya menya." ("That sounds more like H.Y.D.R.A., to me.) Amelia kept her calm.

"Po krayney mere, my tol'ko nabirayem sil'neyshikh. Bylo by neplokho polozhit' eto oruzhiye." ("At least we only recruit the strongest. It would be a good idea to put that gun down.") Celyn ordered.

"Net." ("No.") 

\-------------------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May listened to Celyn and Amelia's tense conversation in Russian. May understood Russian. She gripped the gun harder, and ignored the pain in her leg. She resisted the urge to shoot Celyn, Sharpwood, and all those hoodie guards, get out of here, run over to Phil, and pass out in his arms. But if she shot the gun, she knew that others would shoot Amelia or her. Yeah, she had survived worse, but Amelia hadn't.

She saw Phil take a step closer, trying to make his way to her. "Don't engage them!" She heard him order Amelia.

"So is she with us, or not?" Sharpwood interrupted the Russian conversation.

"She is no use to us now. Tanz has been corrupted and brainwashed by S.H.I.E.L.D." Celyn answered Sharpwood.

"Well then, this should be a little more persuasive, then." Sharpwood snapped, and whipped out a gun, and jabbed May.

"You wouldn't dare." Amelia threatened.

May stayed calm, and didn't move, fearing that Sharpwood would shoot her in the head if she reacted.

\---------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

"Take your pick. Join H.Y.D.R.A., and this newfound, lying 'friend and example' of yours lives." Sharpwood demanded.

Amelia never planned to have to choose between her life or another's, especially knowing that somone will die in the process. But, she knew that these men would shoot if she didn't surrender. Melinda's life was on the line. Coulson told her not to go, but she had to make a choice... and soon.

She remembered her book. Her sketch book full of drawings. She could only imagine how May and Coulson felt. She saw them look at each other, speaking without words, as only couples could. Mentally saying, Goodbye, I love you. Amelia made a choice that she was sure would change her life. She took a step forward.

"You wouldn't dare." Amelia threatened. "And, that would be a no."

"Than you have made your choice." Sharpwood pressed the gun against May's temple, and she heard Mr. Coulson yell, "No! May!" Time slowed down for Amelia. She saw herself slapping the gun from May's head, and pressing her hand against the front of the gun. Sharpwood pulled the trigger.

\------------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

By the time the trigger had been pulled, Phil was already racing to May's side, pushing past the back-up and hoodie guards. He sank by her side, and leaned over her, throwing aside Amelia's bullet-proof vest draped over May, trying to find the wound. May gave no response for a terrifying couple seconds, and she looked up at him, full of fear. And a scream of pain came from Amelia. 

\-------------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

Pain shot up her arm, and blood dripped from her hand. Amelia wrestled the gun from Sharpwood, and and pointed it at him. May's instructions streamed through her head, "Don't think, pull the trigger. It's one thing to point the gun, but another to pull the trigger and shoot." May was right, and Amelia couldn't do it. Instead, she spotted Daisy in the corner of her eye, and tossed the firearm to her. Daisy caught it, and nodded to her. Amelia ignored the extreme pain from her hand, and smashed her hand into his face. She felt it dent under the pressure. Ewww... Pandemonium reigned, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. back-up sprang into action, holding back the hoodie guards, Daisy attacked Celyn, and took her prisoner. Sharpwood was overrun, and Amelia was glad she didn't have to be the one to take him out.

\---------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May felt Phil's arms wrap around her, and she was shocked that she hadn't been shot. Her leg still burned with pain, but that didn't matter now. She saw the fight past Phil, who was hovering over her, checking her for the gunshot wound that mysteriously wasn't there. Then she saw Amelia, standing, staring at the fight, her knife put away, clutching her hand, that was covered in blood. Phil saw her staring, and whispered gently, "She took the bullet for you."

"What?" May asked, appalled that she was okay, and that Amelia had taken a bullet ment for her, and got shot in the hand.

"Just before he got you, she put her hand over the front of the barrel. She did it to save you." Phil hastily explained.

"Oh." May felt him reach under her, and lift her up. Phil stood, and quickly left the fight for the other agents to finish. Another alarm went off, and more hoodie guards streamed into the halls, many heavily armed and without the popular hoodie uniform. "Back out, Amelia!" she heard Phil yell, running to the stairs, and May saw Amelia leave and start running after them. May was to weak to put her arms around Phil's neck, but that was fine. She saw Amelia with a worried look on her face, keeping up with Phil.

A second explosion shook the ground, and second line of S.H.I.E.L.D. back-up stormed in, passing the trio. "This sure is a big operation, just to get me." May barely whispered to Phil. "Of course it is. Of course I would come for you. did you think I wouldn't? Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. may have hit a jackpot too. Did you see all the crates of tech down there? Of course I came after you. Not after what that maniac showed me."

"Your worst fear."May guessed. Phil was halfway up the stairs, Amelia still following. Shafts of sunlight streamed through the dust from the explosion, and finally they got back up to the surface. Agents bustled around outside, on high alert. Medical stuff was ready and artillery was placed and aimed. Teams were assembled, ready to storm in. Amelia looked around in awe, and she heard Phil ask her, "Never seen a major S.H.I.E.L.D. oporation, have you?" Amelia answered, "No." May squinted in the bright light, and she felt Phil hug her closer and carry her to a van, parked and ready. Amelia must have realized what he was going at, and opened the passenger side door. Phil slid May in, and asked, "Will you be alright for a bit?" May nodded, and Phil ran off. Amelia stood by her, still clutching her hand. Medics took notice of them, and came, carrying first aid boxes. A woman looked shocked that Amelia was a kid, and tried to lead her away, but Amelia refused to leave May's side.

\---------------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

A woman Amelia guessed was a medic asked her, "How old are you? Are you alright?" Amelia answered, "Im fourteen, Amelia Tanz, and an inhuman. I got shot in the hand."

"Oh you poor girl! Ill fix you up. Who is this? Is she a victim?" She asked May.

"She is with S.H.I.E.L.D." May weakly answered.

The woman signaled to another medic, who came over and tried to treat May, who refused.

\--------------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

You got her out. Melinda is safe. She will be okay. Everything will be okay. I will be okay. Amelia took a bullet to save May. If she had died... no... May is okay and safe. Good. Phil thought, watching the rest of the team emerge from the house. Everyone was okay, except for Daisy, who had a bullet graze her arm. All the back-up was miraculously okay too, and was hard at work hauling all the crates up and out. The building was unstable, so the work was finished quickly. Agent Phoebe was helping to, and Phil asked her, "How soon can we get out of here?"

"Well sir, I flew the jet to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s closest base, and thats where I brought back-up from. But the Zepher was flown back to home base by another agent. I'm sorry, sir. The boss there said that he would take care of everything. So I brought the back-up in vans."

"What?!?!" Coulson asked with shock. "We don't have the Zepher to fly back? We have to drive halfway across the U.S. back home?!?!?"

Phoebe nodded. Phil decided to return to May. He didn't like leaving her. but first, he stopped by the van that the team had arrived in, and swiped May's straitjacket he had retrieved from her car on the on-ramp.

Phil scolded himself for leaving her with medics. He knew she hated being treated by doctors. She was trying to argue with them, and Amelia was getting her hand wrapped and defending Melinda. Finally they left the supplies with May, everything to wrap it properly. He got back to her, and Amelia winced, then grinned, "Mrs. May had to pull ranks on them. I didn't know she was level seven!"

"Yeah, Mel's a seven." Phil affirmed. he held out her jacket, and helped her put it back on. May sighed with contentment, and he asked her, "That feel familiar?" She smiled and nodded.

"The bullet went strait through my palm and out the other side. But I'm sure it hurts more for Mrs. May, having two in her leg." Amelia told him. Phil half listened to her, and scooped Melinda up again, and placed her gently on the grass, leaning on the van side. He kneeled down beside May, and Amelia sat down to watch.

Phil reached for the supplies, and set it down next to May. He carefully unwound Amelia's work, and saw the wound underneath. "Mel! Why didn't you tell me that it was this bad? You could have bleed to death! One of those bullets probably hit your femoral artery!" Phil lovingly chastised her. But as soon as he unwrapped the tee-shirt bandage, May stared to bleed again. Phil started to quickly treat it, and declared, "We need to get that bullet out. The other one went strait through your leg."

May groaned in pain as Phil put his hand on her wound. "This is going to hurt." He warned her. May screamed as Phil dug his fingers in and yanked out the bullet. He held the bloody projectile in his hand, and set it on top of the med box. "I'm so sorry that hurt, Lin, I'm going to wrap it now." May was breathing hard, and nodded to him. Phil pulled out the bandages to stop the bleeding, and told her, "And this will sting." He uncapped the sterilization alcohol bottle, and gently poured a little on. May winced, and he dabbed it off. He immediately began wrapping her wound, over, under, over, under her leg. At one point, he stopped, and carefully brushed May's long, dark hair from her face, and she smiled a little. Finally he got it finished, and Daisy came up, "Is May going to be okay? I mean, I know she will, but, you know..."

"She will be fine. Lost a lot of blood, and I pulled out that." Phil pointed at the bullet.

"Ouch." Daisy commented, seeing the bullet. "How about Amelia? Heard she got shot in the hand."

"I'll be fine. But it still hurts a lot." Amelia piped up, and held up her hand, which was bandaged like a club.

"Just wait till your first major wound. I got shot four times in the stomach. All at once." Daisy told Amelia, who looked horrified.

"Don't scare her, Daisy!" Phil laughed.

May smiled a little, and Phil turned back to fussing over May. He heard Daisy take Amelia away. "Come on Mrs. Amelia Tanz, I want to show you something." He heard her say.

As soon a they were out of earshot and somewhat alone, Phil sat down next to May on the grass and dared to put his arm around her. Luck for him, (and probably everyone within a 50 foot radius) she consented, and leaned on him.

\-------------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

The two inhumans circled back around, and Daisy pointed to Coulson and May, sitting on the ground, waiting for everything to wrap up. "They are so cute together! don't you think?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Amelia agreed, grinning. Then she looked wistfully back at the half destroyed house, and Daisy noticed her.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"My room isn't destroyed yet, and there were a few things I was thinking might still be there..."

"You want to see it they are?" Daisy prodded. Amelia nodded.

They walked toward the house, and Amelia lead the way. Daisy and Amelia navigated through the debris and they stopped at a door. "Thats it." Amelia stated. She took a big breath, and opened the door. Apparently in the few weeks that she had been at S.H.I.E.L.D., Celyn had started emptying the room. There hadn't been much to clear in the first place, but Amelia saw what she had come for. A ragged stuffed toy hippo slouched on top of a box. Amelia snatched it, and hugged it close. "This is 'Bubbles'. I know I'm to old for stuffed animals, but..." She trailed off.

"Bubbles is special." Daisy suggested. Amelia nodded.

"Mrs. Nikita always told me I refused to let go of it when she picked me up at the orphanage. I don't know where it came from either." Amelia explained.

"Well, we better go. Is there anything else?" Daisy asked. Amelia shook her head, and marched from the room. Daisy followed, and they came out into the blinding sunset. The agents were packing up, and yet Coulson and May were still sitting together, enjoying the sunset. Coulson looked like he was explaining something to May that May was not thrilled about.

Daisy lead Amelia back to Coulson and May. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"We don't have the Zepher and we are going to have to drive home tonight. Phoebe managed to snag just enough rooms at a hotel about four hours down the road, though." Coulson explained.

"And?" Daisy pushed.

"We have a van and a car. The back-up has to go back to their home base, which is not far." Coulson finished.

"Why not stay there?" Daisy asked.

"Because they don't have room."

\----------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May watched Daisy and Phil talk about the situation, but deep down, she was glad everything was over. Phil had forgotten to take his arm off her when Amelia and Daisy had come up, but that was okay. 

\------------------------------------------


	15. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you, guys. This was gunna be the cheesy story I wrote when I was thirteen... Okay? I can't read it without cringing. But I took up writing book two a couple months ago, so book two should be MUCH better...

(Melinda)

"We get the car?" She asked Phil to repeat himself.

"Yeah. And FitzSimmons, Daisy, Mack, and Yo-yo already packed the van."

"We get to watch Amelia." She summarized, and Phil nodded. 

\------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

Amelia watched Mr. Coulson get up and turn around to pick May up again, and as soon as she was in his arms, the van's engines roared to life and the team waved to May, Coulson, and Amelia, leaving them starring at a car and a mostly demolished fake foster home. Amelia had Bubbles in one hand, and Coulson eyed it, a little confused.

They walked over to the small car, and Amelia took the hint to open the door for him again. Phil set May down in the passenger seat and arranged her so that May was comfortable, and buckled her in. Amelia got in the back seat, and seriously felt like the third wheel.

Coulson was driving, and followed the road that the team had taken. They drove in silence, and while the last drop of sunlight fell over the horizon, Amelia took a last glance at the building that was growing smaller in the distance, and never looked back.

\-----------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May just about passed out as soon as Phil started driving. Amelia was quiet in the back, and the darkness quickly slid into night. They caught up with the van, and it was obvious that Daisy had turned on the radio or something, because she was jamming in the front seat. Phil reached to do the same, and turned on the radio. There was some 70's and 80's music playing, "Oh, I'm hooked on a feelin'! And I'm high on believin' That you're in love with me!" Played over the radio. Phil poked May, "Come on Mel, you know this one!"

May threw a death stare at him, and Phil took the hint. "Okay... classical, then." He changed the Chanel, and there was some symphony on, so Phil turned it down real low. They drove along in silence again, and then Phil whispered to her, "I think Amelia is asleep." Sure enough, the young inhuman was asleep in the back seat.

"What did Sharpwood show you?" He gently asked.

"People dying and me not being able to do anything about it." She answered flatly.

"Who?" She could tell that Phil knew that he was pushing.

"Just... People." May decided not to lie. "Fine. You... I saw you die."

"Me too." He answered with no hesitation.

"What?"

"I saw you die, Lin, and I almost gave in." Phil confessed.

May was touched, but worried at the same time, knowing that Phil's greatest fear was her in danger. And knowing that him in danger was her greatest fear, well, she didn't have time for romance. No, you do have time for Phil, but you're afraid to get hurt again. She told herself.

"Phil, I-'' she slowly started, and he interrupted.

"-Need to sleep. You were already sleep- deprived before this ordeal, and who knows if you have slept at all in the last 48 hours." Phil advised.

"Fine." May leaned back, wincing while moving her leg, and leaned towards Phil. It was amazing to shut her eyes, and she was soon asleep, lulled by the Mozart music in the background, the hum of the engine, and Phil.

\-------------------------------------------------------

(Coulson)  
(1 hour later)

He drove along, and noticed May's hand slip to the center consul in between them. Amelia was fast asleep in the back seat, and the radio played softly. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of May's. He held her hand, and she stirred in her sleep. Phil gently intertwined their fingers, and she slept on as he carefully held her hand. He followed the van that carried the team, and the hotel was only half an hour away.

At one point, she gripped his hand, surprising him. He realized that she was having a nightmare when she mumbled, "No... no... no... please don't! I'll do anything. Just don't kill him. Please." She twisted in her sleep, and Phil let go of her hand momentarily to brush the hair from her face, before taking her hand again. He gently began to massage it, in attempt to soothe her.

May's nightmare seemed to go away, and she slept peacefully on.

Around 9:45 pm, they finally took the exit, and the team pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. The team was already unloading, and Phil parked the car, got out, and Daisy had already gone inside. She handed him one key-card, for one room, and disappeared inside. May was already awake when he got back, and explained about the one room. She didn't seem happy about it nor did she seem mad. Amelia still wasn't awake, and so Phil tapped on the glass on the window of the door to the back seat.

Amelia stumbled from the car drowsy eyed, and Phil walked around the car to May's side. He opened the door, and May unbuckled the seat-belt, and swung her legs around to get out. She tried to put weight on her good leg, and tried to stand, but crumbled. Phil caught her and put one arm around her lifting her up. May didn't have to do very much to 'walk', so Phil lead them inside, through the lobby, where the clerk stared at Melinda, who limped, and Phil. Amelia followed them like a zombie, she was so exhausted.

Phil swiped the key-card and sighed when he opened the door and almost dropped May when he saw that there was ONE BED!!! "No way." May muttered.

"Agreed." Phil added.

"You guys could just share it. It's a king size. There's enough room-'' Amelia suggested.

"No!" May and Coulson answered at the same time.

"I was just say'n." Amelia gave an excuse.

"Here, Mel, you take the bed, I'll have the couch there." He offered.

"Thanks, Phil." She smiled at his generosity. He set her down, and she tried to pull off her soiled straitjacket, and he tried to help her again, but she shooed his hand away. "I got this, you don't have to wait on me." She told him. Phil put his hands up in surrender, and backed off. After a minute or so, wiggled out of it. Phil took it, and hung it over the desk. "Thanks.'' She repeated, and tried to get to her heeled combat boots, which she couldn't reach. "Will you please let me get them?" Phil offered, after May struggled to reach them painlessly past her leg. May agreed, and he kneeled down to remove her shoes. "What are you smiling at?" She demanded.

"What?" Phil asked.

"No. Not you, Amelia is over there grinning like crazy."

Phil got one boot off and looked over at Amelia, who was standing by the armchair, smiling at them.

"What?" He asked Amelia.

''Nothing. You two are cute, thats all." Amelia told them flat out.

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"Daisy was right." Amelia told them.

"Oh. I will bet you thirty bucks that Daisy chose the single bed for us." May challenged Phil.

"I'm not that stupid, I knew it had to be her. I just didn't want any drama." Phil said.

Phil got the other boot off, and set them by the bed. Phil sat down on the couch, and saw Amelia curled up in the armchair. May seemed to be comfortable in the bed, and Phil took off his suit coat, and threw it over the back of the couch.

 

\----------------------------------------

(Melinda) (3 hours later)

The throbbing in May's leg made sleep impossible. She flipped over under the covers of the comfortable bed, and looked over at Phil, asleep on the couch. Amelia was curled up on the armchair, across the room. May looked between Phil on the couch and herself on the bed. She didn't consider the fact that Amelia might see them, and made her decision. May grabbed the comforter off the bed, and pulled herself upright. She winced when she put weight on her leg, and limped over to the couch, dragging the blanket along.

May plopped down next to Phil, and sighed as she closed her eyes with relaxation. She yanked the blanket on top of her, and fell asleep. At some point, she was half aware of him putting his arm around her.


	16. Hotel Morning

(Coulson)

Phil woke up to May pushing herself off his chest and pulling the blanket off them. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock. 4:47

"You okay?" He gently asked her, watching May wince as she swung her legs off the couch.

"Yeah. Can't go back to sleep now. I usually get up this early for Tai Chi anyway." She whispered. May leaned back, and something caught her eye. She reached onto the desk, and grabbed the notepad. She sighed with annoyance, and passed it to Coulson.

Amelia had obviously quick sketched them together on the couch last night. It was still irritatingly well drawn. He saw May stand up, and was about to tell her that she shouldn't be standing, but knew it wouldn't make any difference. May was strong.

"I need a new bandage and a shower. You can go get the first aid kit while I get myself cleaned up." She limped off to the bathroom.

He watched her stumble off, and when he was satisfied that she was okay, he put his suit coat back on and left the room. It was still dark outside, when he retrieved the kit from the car. 

Coulson swiped the key card and came back. The shower was still running, and Amelia was up. "What's going on?" She asked.

"May is up." He answered.

"Oh." Amelia sat back down in the armchair that she had slept in. She stuffed her bandaged hand down the sleeve, and sat back.

Several minutes later, May emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was damp and finger combed, and she swiped the kit and headed back. "Thanks!" She shut the door behind her. 

"When will we get back?" Amelia asked Coulson.

"About four more hours of driving, since Crise didn't think." Coulson answered.

"Oh." Amelia looked pretty board.

May appeared at his side, a new bandage wrapped around the still torn leggings from yesterday, and she didn't seem happy to still be in the same cloths. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"You hungry? Last night, Daisy told me this place had a complementary free breakfast." He offered. 

"Good. I'm starved." May limped back to the couch, where she put on her jacked and combat boots. 

"Me too." Coulson agreed. Phil had realized that he hadn't eaten since lunch, two days ago, just before May was taken, and he had been to stressed to think about meals.

He put his hand on May's shoulder, and glanced at Amelia, who was staring at him with horror. then he noticed that his artificial left hand was glowing. He took his hand off May, the light dimed, and it went away.

"Your... your... hand was glowing..." Amelia stuttered.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes." Coulson tried to dismiss the moment.

"Why... was it... glowing?" She asked again.

"It's robotic." He shrugged.

"He lost his hand in a fight." May added. But Amelia was still a little spooked.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

(Melinda)

May was really irritated that Amelia was in her and Phil's charge. Breakfast was nice, and Daisy had told her about how Coulson hadn't eaten. Then she had chewed him out a little about starving himself, and luckily, he took it well. The team split up for breakfast, Daisy, Jemma, Fitz, and Amelia at one table, Yo-yo and Mack at another, May at one, and of course Phil joined her. They eavesdropped on Amelia and Daisy, who picked right up on their Philinda fangirling.

"Sooooooo... did they do it?" Daisy asked.

"What? Oh. The bed? No. The couch. They shared the couch." Amelia reported.

"Awww." Daisy sighed with disappointment.

"I think it was because I was there."

"Ugh. I should have thought of that."

"I felt like a child chaperone for two adults who are both glaring at us right now." Amelia nodded toward May and Coulson, who faked to not be listening, but still throwing them death stares. "The 'Philinda Fan Club' is going to have to meet later. " Amelia joked to Daisy, who laughed.

"Alright." Daisy agreed.

"I just feel really bad, because remember how they told me not to draw them anymore? I disobeyed, and I drew them on the couch together - one handed, of course - last night." Amelia confessed.

"I need that drawing." Daisy plotted.

"We shouldn't meddle so much in their obvious relationship." Amelia smiled.

"Like, I'm seriously waiting for them to kiss." Daisy and Amelia talked more to Coulson and May than to each other.

"Well..." Amelia grinned.

"What?" Daisy asked with anticipation.

"Yesterday, when we were in the H.Y.D.R.A. base, Coulson didn't want to leave May at one point. They argued for like, two minutes, before May kissed him, 'To shut him up', as I quote her."

"Yeeesssss!" Daisy mini cheered.

"They are still glaring at us." Amelia warned.

"So?"

"Could I ride with you guys today? I think I would be less board with you than sitting in silence." Amelia asked.

"Sure!" Daisy agreed.

May sighed with relief. they weren't babysitting Amelia anymore. Even though it technically wasn't babysitting.

 

\------------------------------------------------------


	17. Hanger

(Coulson)

(4 hours later)

Phil parked the car in the hanger. The team was unloading the crates of tech that Coulson had picked for Fitz-Simmons to analyze. He got out, and came around to May's side. She was already out and standing, leaning against the car. "Your leg hurt?" He asked, joining her, their shoulders brushing.

"Well Mister,'this-is-going-to-hurt', what do you think?"

"That you're pretty tough." He answered. May smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Phil looked away from her, and saw Jemma & Fitz and Mack & Yo-yo making out after the mission's success. Phil got a stupid idea. "Our turn?" He asked.

"For what?" She acted like she didn't know what he was talking about, trying to embarrass him.

"You know. So what about us?" He smiled at her.

"I don't know." But she fell into his embrace. Phil was a little disappointed, and she looked up at him. They stared at each other, memorizing every little bit. The closer they got, the more beautiful she was. Their foreheads touched, and he clasped her hand, the other around her waist. Then their lips met. His hands went up to her hair.

His hands were lost in her long, dark hair that tumbled down her shoulders in soft, delicate, yet bold curls. She had her arms draped across his neck, and as they kissed, Phil's left hand strayed from her hair, his thumb tracing her chin, down her neck, and to her waist again. It. Was. Perfect.

They broke apart, gasping for air, and May leaned on him, pulling her arms down. He held her, caressed her, didn't let go, fearing their moment would end and be lost. "Never again. I won't ever let anyone take you from me like that again." He whispered to her.

''I know." May sounded so calm, as though all the pain and hurt that life had piled up on her over the years had been washed away.

"What if someone hurt-" Phil started before May reached up and kissed him. "Shut up." she ordered.

"- hurt you and I couldn't-" He tried to continue. Again, May cut him off, kissing him again. "I said, shut up." She commanded.

"I'm noticing a pattern here. You keep kissing me to shut me up, so maybe I should keep talking." He played along.

"That would work with me." This time, he caught her. "Shut up." He ordered back, and she consented. They kissed a fourth time, and it was different from the first, but just as perfect. The kiss was soft but hard, gentle but demanding, and tender but strong.

Suddenly, they both noticed at the same time that the team had gathered around as an audience, smiling and nodding. Amelia and Daisy shared a discreet high-five. Coulson and May blushed.

"Finally, you two!" Daisy called across the room. Coulson also heard something about, 'mission #1 accomplished for the Philinda Fan club.'

"May, could you go break their faces?" Coulson asked, pointing at Daisy and Amelia, the two official members of the Philinda Fan Club. It was so annoying. 

"Yeah, sure." May joked back, inching away from him.

"Back to work! We don't have time for doing nothing." Coulson ordered the team, who were standing around aimlessly after finishing unloading the crates. "Fitz-Simmons, the crates, analyze them. Daisy, find something to do. Mack, the coms were working weird on the drive back-" He noticed Amelia and Daisy share a smug look. ''-Please fix them. Amelia, I want you to write down everything, and I mean everything, you know about Sharpwood and Celyn. May and I have debriefing paperwork to do."

"Yeah, Paperwork." Daisy grinned, and followed Jemma out.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

(Amelia)

Amelia looked closer at her hand. Grey was creeping up her arm, turning her skin ashy. Fever burned in her hand, making it abnormally warm. Her arm was paralyzed up to her shoulder, and all she could feel was heat. And even that was going away. She struggled through writing the report, because her vision was fuzzy. Instead of her strong, neat handwriting, she barely scratched on the words, her other arm dangling at her side. She wasn't sure if this was normal or not, but she didn't want to bother anyone.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

(Coulson)

(That Night)

He couldn't sleep. At all. Sharpwood's visions of May dying haunted him, torturing him every time he closed his eyes. Three times he had woken up close to tears. So there he was, strolling through the quiet halls, probably sometime after midnight, trying to walk it off. It really wasn't helping.

Phil made his second loop around the base when he heard a door softly open and close behind him. He didn't have to guess who. He ignored her, listening to the soft pad of May's feet on the floor. Then her voice came to him. "Phil. Why are you pacing?" She asked with genuine worry.

"Can't sleep.'' He stopped, and turned, facing her. She was in her usual leisure attire, a tee-shirt and leggings. For some reason, it comforted him, knowing that she was already back into the swing of things. 

"Me neither. Want to talk about it?" She gently asked. 

"I doesn't matter."

"It does to me." She walked with him, well, limping really, through the base. They made another loop. "I can't sleep either." She told him. 

"That Russian lunatic?" He prompted.

"Uh-huh." Apparently she had the same problem. They passed the lab. Everywhere was empty and quiet, except for the two of them. They were both more relaxed around each other, even though they had been so uptight after the nightmares.

A second loop around the base, and they were about to pass the kitchen, when Coulson stopped. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." May looked forward to his cooking.

Coulson reached into the cabinets, pulling down ingredients for May's favorite. About twenty minutes later, he piled up two plates. One for him and one for May. 

"Thanks." May smiled, taking the plate.

"You're welcome."

"You didn't let me cook this time." May told him.

"No. Last time you helped, you burned it, used to much soy sauce, didn't turn off the stove when we were done, and could have burned down the base when we had to take care of a flaming pan of extra soy sauce." Coulson reminded May, who bit her lip at the memory.

"Okay. Point taken. I don't cook." May surrendered.

"No. You don't." He said good-naturedly.

"You remembered my favorite." She sat down at the counter, digging into the plate of rice and veggies.

"Of course I did." Coulson sat down next to her, remembering the late nights at the academy, when he would cook for the two of them.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" She asked between bites.

"No. I kept waking up a few minutes later." Phil explained.

"Same here."

"Ever since two nights ago when I was attacked by Sharpwood, and he showed me..." Coulson trailed off, remembering the visions that came every time he closed his eyes. May put her hand on his arm, encouraging him to finish. "...You dying in so many scenarios..." He confessed.

"That's just a fear, and it won't affect you as soon as you stop fearing it. I will do my best not to die on you, okay?" She was truly concerned.

"At least you know how to handle stuff like this." Coulson sighed.

"Everyday. But it won't hurt as much eventually."

"I sure hope so." Phil answered.

"Me too." May mumbled.

As soon as they finished, Phil swiped her plate from in front of her, and May tried to help with the dishes. "No touch." Coulson told her, rinsing the plates.

"Fine." May took advantage of his work. She was so cute, trying to hide a smile under a fake glare. He grinned at her, watching May check her newer bandage. "Maybe we should go somewhere, take a break, a vacation." She suggested.

"That sounds good, where?" He asked.

"I still have that house in Australia." May idealized.

"The one you bought incase I went insane." He realized.

"The promise I made that day still applies now. But why not get our money's worth?" She smiled.

"How long?" Phil asked.

"As soon as we get board." May told him.

"I suddenly have a crazy amount of free time."

"Good. You'll need it." She answered.

"Who do we tell?"

"Daisy? Or nobody. That's your choice." May told him.

"Perfect." Phil joined her back at the counter.

"We have a plan then." May thought a second, "How about two days from now?"

"Thursday? Sure."

 

\------------------------------------------------------


	18. A death and Late night plans

(Amelia)

Amelia looked closer at her bandaged hand. Grey was creeping up her arm, turning her skin ashy. Fever burned in her hand, making it abnormally warm. Her arm was paralyzed all the way up to her shoulder, all she could feel was heat. No pain, just heat. Amelia wasn't sure if this was normal for a gunshot wound, and she planned to tell Jemma on Wednesday, tomorrow. Her vision was foggy, and they grey was to her elbow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

(Jemma)

"You're right, this isn't normal." Simmons held up Amelia's arm, and gently dropped it, letting her arm swing. "Can you feel that?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. Just the tug."

Jemma unwrapped Amelia's hand, and gasped when she saw it. The wound was black, darker than the stitches that held the skin, which had ripped from the medical thread. "Try to move it." she ordered.

"I can't. What's wrong with it?" Amelia panicked.

"I don't know, but I think that the bullets were poisoned somehow. I need Fitz." She paused. "FITZ! Come here! FITZ!" she called. "I'm going to have to isolate you in a medical pod." She told Amelia. Fitz came in, and recoiled at the sight of Amelia's hand.

He said something along the lines of, "Jemma-you-know-I-don't-do-surgeries-because-I'm-squeamish-around-blood-why-do-you-do-this-to-me?"

"Fitz, calm down, I just need you to open that last crate. The one form the H.Y.D.R.A. base." Jemma told him.

"Why? The scanner ruled it a bio-hazard, and we don't have any Haz-Mat suits here!"

"Just open it."

"Guys, wasn't May shot to?" Amelia popped up. "And Daisy was grazed?"

Jemma and Fitz paled. "Come on." Simmons lead Amelia down to the medical pod, sedated her, and locked her in

Simmons shoved her way into Coulson's office. "Sir? Where are May and Daisy? Amelia is reacting to a toxin in poisoned bullets."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I need to check May and Daisy. " Jemma repeated. "Amelia might be sick."

"How sick?"

"Dying if we don't find a solution." Jemma told him. Coulson lead Simmons to May's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey, May? Simmons needs to check you quick. It could be bad."

"I'm almost done for tomorrow. " She answered from inside, and May came out. "what's the issue?" She asked.

"I'll explain along the way." Jemma told her, leading them to the lab.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

(Still Jemma)

(20 minutes later)

"This is a toxin I have never seen before." Jemma told Coulson, May, and Daisy. "We haven't fount a antidote yet, and Fitz and I are trying everything. May hasn't reacted yet, and Daisy hasn't either." She reported. "But I still sterilized and re-wrapped their wounds." Jemma told Coulson.

"Good." He started to pace, " And Amelia?"

Jemma looked down. "She may have a few days at most. But the poison - or toxin really - is already in her bloodstream, she might be going blind. I don't know. But Fitz and I are working hard."

"Save them, and do everything." Coulson was worried, staring at May through the lab glass.

Jemma continued, "I have a theory. The toxin was exposed to May approximately 36 hours before Amelia, yet Amelia reacted first. This toxin may be targeted toward inhumans. The problem with that theory is; Daisy hasn't reacted."

"Yet."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

May reacted a very little bit, having a thin, light circle of grey around her wound.

Amelia couldn't feel half of her chest, or her neck. Her whole lower arm was blackened, but it wasn't acting like it was dead. The grey was up to her shoulder.

Fitz and Jemma worked tirelessly for and antidote, using the crates of tech from the H.Y.D.R.A. base, which conveniently had packaged toxic bullets and vines of the poison.

Amelia was slipping, and after a lot of grey lab rats, Jemma had a possible answer. "Fitz! The poison! All we have to do is over ride it, and it should reverse itself! We can do it with the victim's tissue, and give an enormous amount of the toxin! Then reverse it by giving them an even bigger dose of medicine, using the same stuff that we used on the rats!"

"How much do we need?" Fitz asked hopefully, staring at the vilest of teal poisonous toxin.

"About three ounces." Jemma answered quickly. "Per person."

"Ummm... Jem, we only have three-point-five ounces." Fitz told her. "We are about to have to choose between Amelia and May." He explained.

"We can duplicate it! Make more!" Jemma proposed.

"I thought of that. But we can't. We don't have the resources." Fitz told her.

\------------------------------------

(Still Jemma)

Jemma put on the mask, and entered the medical pod. Amelia was still asleep from the sedatives, and Jemma gently shook her awake. "Hi!" She cheerfully greeted Amelia, who looked depressed at the sight of more shots.

"Awww... Mrs. Jemma, enough with the needles already!" Amelia joked, trying to hide the fear. "Did you find something with your super biology skills?"

"Yes. It's untested, but it might work." Jemma held up the needles and huge dose.

"I hate needles." Amelia mumbled, staring at it.

"It's okay. I'll put it through your IV. " Jemma told her, going to the other side of the medical bed.

"Wait, did you treat May and Daisy?" Amelia asked.

Jemma glanced a Fitz through the glass, and he shook his head no, telling Jemma not to tell Amelia the truth.

"You haven't!?!?" Amelia asked.

"May is fine. We found something..." Jemma stuttered.

"Mrs. Jemma, you are a terrible liar." Amelia said, pulling away her IV in her wrist. "It's me or May. Isn't it?" Jemma just glanced at Fitz again.

\-------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil entered the pod, May right beside him. Fitz, Jemma, Yo-yo, and Daisy following close behind. Simmons had called and emergency call, saying that Amelia was dying. The young inhuman was pale and still, laying quietly on the medical bed. Coulson had a flashback of T.A.H.I.T.I., and May must have caught it. She put a hand on his arm, pulling him back to reality.

"Hey Amelia. Jemma called us. You'll be fine. Just hold on." He said,and Amelia's eyes fluttered open, and she weakly acknowledged them. Daisy surged forward, and whispered something in Amelia's ear, and she smiled a little. "I thought you might want this." She said loud enough for everyone to understand. Daisy carefully handed Amelia a large, black book with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the front. Amelia's sketch book.

"Amelia, don't sacrifice yourself so early." Coulson told her. "May will be fine. You know how tough she is." Phil could swear that May blushed a little. "She is a fighter, and so are you. Saving May a few days ago? That was brave. Be brave." He finished. Great pep talk, he thought. May squeezed his shoulder, reminding him that everything would be okay.

"Just let me die, if it will save others." Amelia forced the words.

"No." May came forward, "I will be fine. And don't you ever say that again! We won't let you die."

Just. Let. Me. Die." Amelia repeated.

"No." May and Coulson both gritted their teeth, remembering Phil saying the same thing in T.A.H.I.T.I.

\--------------------------------

(Melinda)

May listened to Amelia, wishing that she could do something, anything. "Here." Amelia pointed to the book, and pushed it toward May. "Make it real." Amelia barely whispered the last part, and then her face went slack. A long, shrill beep came from the machine that monitored her vitals.

"No!" May cried, and Daisy shook Amelia's shoulders. Daisy teared up, and Coulson put a hand on May, pulling her, guiding her, from the medical pod.

"Her heart was overcome, and the toxin stopped it." Jemma whispered.

"Now what do we do?" Fitz asked, trying to somehow change things.

Phil took May outside the pod. "Wait." May went back in, and swiped the book, placing Amelia's hand gently back on the sheets.

May came back to Phil, the book under one arm. "Did she give it to you?" Phil quietly asked. May nodded, and he put an arm almost protectively around her, holding May close. "What did she say?" He inquired. Melinda knew that Phil had noticed the way she held it, this time without resentment. May didn't answer, but just leaned onto him, letting him hold her.

"Shhhh... it's okay-" He started to try to help.

"I know." She interrupted.

"It's okay, May, but we need to make sure that this doesn't happen to you." He told her. May sighed, and realized that he would probably be paranoid of anything that could kill her from now on, all because of Sharpwood. And it was kinda cute.

\---------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil watched as Simmons injected the insane amount of poisonous toxin into May. He grimaced as he watched May wince from the needle, and Jemma finished off all the toxin. Simmons counted to twenty, and May writhed in pain from the poison. Jemma gave May the medicine, and Melinda calmed as the antidote surged through her. Jemma had warned May about the mixed in Anastasia, and the stuff worked fast. May would have fell over if Jemma and Coulson hadn't caught her. Phil gently lifted her, carrying May.

\--------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

"Good morning! I made pancakes!" Coulson announced near her. May looked around to see Phil next to her, and it was morning.

"What?" She asked. Then the day before hit her. Amelia's death, the sketchbook, and the antidote.

"I made pancakes." Coulson repeated. He looked exhausted, and May noticed that she was on one of the couches in the lounge, and a soft blanket draped over her. Another blanket was balled up in a chair next to her, obvious that someone (Phil!) had spent the night next to May. Phil was back in the kitchen, and May sat up, and pulled herself to her feet. The wound on her thigh still hurt, and she didn't want to tear the healing muscles. "The Anastasia will make you a little dizzy at first." He warned, glancing up from two plates of pancakes.

"Do we still have a plan?" May asked hopefully.

"Who changed it?" He asked, and May stumbled over to the counter. She threw him a rare smile, and took the plate that he offered. " 'Cause you still owe me a date to the diner." Phil reminded Melinda.

\------------------------------------

(Still Melinda)

May slipped the sketchbook into her backpack, placed the note on the pillow for Daisy to find, and shouldered the bag. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were taught early on how to pack light, and May was a pro at that. The backpack contained several changes of clothes, her makeup, a few disguised emergency weapons, the sketchbook, a first aid kit, and her combat boots and straight jacket.

Melinda turned her back to the little room in the base, and faced Phil in the doorway. They were dressed like civilians, and he held their plane tickets in one hand. Coulson and May didn't want the team to try to find them, so they were going to the airport.

May sighed, and closed the door behind her. Together, they walked to the hanger, and May jokingly said bye to Zephyr One, and took the passenger seat next to Coulson. He turned the keys in the ignition in Lola, and made a stupid joke about just flying Lola to Australia instead of taking a 747 Boeing jet.

May blinked in the early morning light as they drove from the base, and she tried to think of something other than Amelia's death.

\----------------------------------------------


	19. Alive

"Jemma. This isn't possible." Fitz stared with disbelief at the medical pod, where Amelia had 'died'.

The young inhuman was pale, dark circles under her eyes, and appeared to be dead. But the machine monitoring her vitals, the same one that had beeped the day before, had a small response to Amelia's extremely weak breathing. Amelia's heart may have stopped, her breaths ceased, her organs shut down. But she was alive.

"It's as if she died mostly, but not completely. but this will be a traumatic experience. she may never be the same." Jemma stated. "I think that the toxin put her in a death-like coma, and she barely made it."

"We've had people die in the past. Coulson, May. They've died." Fitz still stared at Amelia.

"Well, she obviously isn't conscious yet." Jemma said, and she entered the medical pod. Simmons gave Amelia a new IV, and attached a nourishment dose to the end. At least Amelia wouldn't starve. she set the machine back to "monitor", and watched as another extremely weak vital beat across the screen. Amelia's heartbeat.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"A.C.? Amelia's alive!" Daisy lead Jemma into the office, which was empty.

"Hello?" Jemma's British accent echoed a little.

"They aren't here." Daisy realized. "I'm checking May's bunk." She declared.

They got to the door, and took a deep breath before knocking. No answer. Simmons and Daisy exchanged a glance before Daisy shrugged her shoulders and opened the door. Only to find the bunk empty. 

"Ummmmm... when I told Coulson about Amelia's condition, and we were getting May, I remember may saying something about being ready for something today." Jemma told Daisy.

"Look. This better explain." Daisy pointed to a folded slip of paper on May's pillow. she grabbed it, and read the message. Her mouth dropped open, and she handed the paper to Jemma. It read,

"We will be back, Australia. -M.M. & P.C."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Australia

(Melinda)

They took a plane, not the Zephyr, because they wanted to get off the radar for a while. The airport hadn't been to crowded, and Phil had teased May relentlessly when a flight attendant had mistaken them for a married couple and called May, "Mrs. Coulson." May of course, quickly corrected her, and they boarded the plane without any further 'problems'. Lola was loaded onto the 747 Boeing jet, and Coulson felt better knowing that his beloved 1968 corvette was coming too.

The flight took 15 hours and 45 minutes, most of which they slept through. The Australian airport wasn't very crowded either. As they waited for Lola to be unloaded, and May stared at the people around her. It was hard to remind herself that she was here on vacation, not a mission. She absentmindedly fidgeted with the strap to her backpack. Why was she so nervous? She was one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s most lethal agents, the Cavalry, Melinda May, and she struck fear into souls of younger agents. But she was afraid of a vacation with one of her best friends, a vacation that they both needed.

May's new phone buzzed in her pocket, and she checked it. "Daisy." She sighed and refused to answer.

"You should answer her. We got you a new phone that has No-Track tech, except through a S.H.I.E.L.D. code, that Daisy does not have, nor can hack around. In other words, it's Daisy-proof." Coulson reminded her.

"Fine." May answered the call after turning on the No-Track, and Daisy's voice exploded over the speaker. "Where are you and A.C.?!? What did you mean by 'Australia'?!? And Amelia is alive!!!" Daisy shouted.

"Slow down. I meant what I wrote, and that can't be possible. Amelia died two days ago." May spoke softly into the receiver, and glanced at Phil, who looked confused over her words.

"I'm not lying! You and Coulson have both died! There is no reason Amelia couldn't have too! But she is alive! I'm serious!" Daisy answered.

"What happened?" May asked, and Coulson seemed really worried, so she nodded to him to tell him everything was okay.

"Simmons was going to wrap her up, and she discovered that there were positive readings on Amelia's vitals! The weird toxin-poison stuff just put her in a 6-hour-long-death-like coma! It was super weird!" Daisy told her.

"Talk to me later. Lola's here." May said, hanging up.

"What's wrong? What about Amelia!?!?" Coulson asked.

"Amelia didn't die. She's alive." May told him.

"She is? How?" He asked.

"I don't know. Something about a death-like-coma." She answered. She put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded to where his beloved '68 Chevrolet waited. "Lola's here."

"Alright, lets go get my car." Phil dismissed the shocking news. "Where did you buy an estate again?" He asked.

"Out back somewhere, as I said." She vaguely answered.

"Address?"

"Here." May dug out a slip of paper with the address and directions, and handed it to him.

\---------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil drove Lola from the Australian airport, following the directions on the paper. For almost three hours they drove into the Australian countryside, passing miles of the deep red soil. It was really hot outside, and May took off her jacket, letting the white blouse underneath show.

The windy drive was probably one of the best car rides ever. Not because it was entertaining, (in fact, the terrain was fairly repetitive), or because the radio music was exotic. It was the best because May was there. They were carefree, happy to be together, and he could make her laugh. As they drove out to a house in the outback, Phil slowly washed away the hard walls May had constructed around herself, letting every minute of happiness erode away the shields she usually maintained. Shields that hid her emotions and cares. And she seemed to like it.

Finally, there it was. The turn off the mostly empty highway. Eventually, they passed a small town, and took a turn that seemed to lead to the horizon.

"Wow, you were serious about the outback part, because we have a seven mile driveway." He joked.

\--------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May felt at home as soon as she came through the front door of the house. The former owner had left the furniture, which wasn't in bad shape at all. It was just dusty. "Wait. Don't go any further." Coulson said behind her. "Huh?" She said when he spun her around and kissed her on the threshold of the house. For some reason, she didn't resist, and kissed him back. Then he pulled away. "Sorry." He murmured.

"Did you just kiss me?" May asked.

"Ummm... No?"

"Very funny." May said, and swung the backpack off her shoulder, dropping it on the couch, and sending up a small cloud of dust. "That's going to have to change." She mumbled.

Coulson found the breaker box, flipped a couple switches and said, "There!" Several lights flickered on, and a fridge hummed to life. "You thought of everything." He complemented her, immediately checking out the kitchen.

"I picked out a house with a decent kitchen just for you." She said, leaning against the doorway. "So what's first?"

"How about you go buy food while I clean." Phil suggested.

"So you like it?" May asked.

"I would have to be insane not to, right?" He said, making a pun on the reason she bought the house in the first place. He opened the drawers, filled with cutlery and utensils, the cabinets with plenty of dishes. "Wow. You were prepared." He smiled.

"We still have to clean it though." She reminded him.

"I clean, you get food." Phil compromised.

"Fine." May pointed to one of the closets, "There should be supplies in there. See you in a while then."

"No May, we're in Australia, you're supposed to say, 'later mate'." Phil demonstrated a terrible Australian accent.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you." May grabbed the car keys.

\-------------------------------------------------

(Coulson)

Phil and Melinda quickly settled with the roommate idea, and May quickly claimed the spacious upstairs room (which included a balcony!). He was the cook, ever since the one night she tried to help, and they discovered how un-talented May was at making spaghetti sauce.

Most mornings he found her on the back deck, preforming her required Tai Chi. Phil didn't dare interrupt her, and usually left her a mug of tea on the table. But he could tell that May still felt slightly useless. He was careful to always include her, and Phil was fairly certain that by the time that he got back to the U.S. that they both would be able to recite The Empire Strikes Back. But he had a plan, a dream, and Phil hopped May would like it. If she did, neither of their lives would ever be the same again.

\--------------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May stood on the edge of her balcony of her room, still deciding if this vacation had really been such a good idea or not. And Phil really needed this break. She felt useless. There really isn't exactly much to do in the Australian outback.

Melinda kept having to remind herself that he had Audrey and Rosalind. He wasn't ready, he didn't need her. May could never be as perfect as them, as comforting, as-

"Don't even think about it." Phil appeared behind her. "You're perfect."(She also hated how he seemed to read her mind.)

"Phil, please don't sneak up on me. It would be sad if you went home with a black eye because I punched you by accident. Or on purpose." She warned him. But her phone rang inside, and Coulson answered it for her. "It's just Daisy." He assured May.

"Good. Australia." He seemed to answer a question. "Yes, but the kangaroos don't like me. I have only seen them in the distance." He told Daisy. "May? May's fine, although I should let her speak for herself." He glanced at Melinda. "Oh, okay. That's great! I'll tell her!" Then hung up.

"What was so exciting?" May asked.

"Amelia recovered well, but Simmons couldn't save her lower arm. So she has a robotic arm and hand of her own now. She also was sent off to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Operations Academy." Phil told her.

"At Fourteen?!?" May was surprised. "How?"

"Let's just say I asked very nicely over the phone." Phil answered. "And she said that you could keep her book if you want."

May glanced at the black sketchbook on the dresser, and didn't answer.

"What did Amelia tell you? Back when she died?" He asked. May gave him a 'that's dangerous ground' warning look, but let it soften.

"She just told me to make it real." She elaborated more when she saw his confused look. "She wanted the sketches of us to be real."

"Oh." Then he smiled, and opened the book to the first sketch of them. His arms crossed, her hand on his shoulder, them smiling. Happy.

"This?" He pointed at it.

May rolled her eyes when he folded his arms, trying to mimic the drawn, epic, braver-looking version of him. "No, the whole thing. Amelia didn't want you to model, or role play." She told Phil.

"What? You don't think you look cute in here?" He asked.

" 'Cute' is not a word most people would use to describe me." May informed him.

"Well, you look cute here. And now." He gestured to her. May forced herself not to blush. She was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Thanks?"

"Oh, and stop comparing yourself to Audrey and Rosalind. I love your imperfections, they're part of all of you." He whispered.

"How did you know that I was-" May was cut off.

"You got this really murderous look, and I just assumed." He explained.

\-----------------------------------------------

(Still Melinda)

May slowly unwrapped the bandage from around her leg, revealing tender skin that would form two bullet scars, two on either side of her thigh. She traced them, connecting the dots with a third bullet scar. The one from Bahrain. She forced the memories away, and quickly rubbed on some salve from the first aid kit, wincing from the sudden pressure. She adjusted her shorts, hoping to hide the scars from Phil. Knowing him, he would worry.

Melinda took a few steps, crossing her room. There was still a throb of pain with each step, but it wasn't to bad. May wasn't completely healed, she knew that.

May looked out at the gorgeous sunset, that burned on the horizon with strong reds, oranges, and yellows. She had to admit, it was beautiful.

Melinda checked herself for any limp, and there was a little unevenness to her walk, but it was fine. Her comfortable flats softly padded on the floor, and May went downstairs. Phil was cooking supper, which they had decided to eat outside. "I'm going to miss this place." He said, without turning around. 

"Then we'll have to come back someday." May said.

There was a comfortable silence between them, but May was watching Phil intently. He seemed really nervous, and his hands shook as he worked. "Melinda?" He addressed her. May was surprised. He rarely called her by her first name. He sometimes he would call her 'Mel' or 'Lin'.

"Yes?" She saw him check his pocket.

"What if the flight attendant was right next time?" He asked.

"She shouldn't have assumed-" then May went silent, realizing what he meant. Mrs. Coulson.

"I have something for you thats years overdue." He finally blurted out. May nodded for him to continue. "Mel, I bought you a ring."

May froze. WHAT? Phil bought her a ring? Suddenly, all the subtle 'I love you's revealed themselves. All their time together, missions together, saving each other, loving remarks, gentle care. Everything. All the times that she had returned them. He loved her too?

"I never bought Audrey a ring. I never bought Rosalind one. But, after I bought you one, I couldn't ask you, so I put it away as a broken dream. I bought this for you back at Academy. And I never dreamed of giving this one to either of them. It was yours, no matter if you wore it or not." May started to tear up. "It's old, I know, but-"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" May choked out.

"But I haven't even asked you yet." He remarked.

"It's still a yes."

"So do I ask you?"

"Yes."

Phil took a big breath. "Melinda Qiaolian May..."

\----------------------------------------------------


	21. Return Home

\----------------------------------------

(Melinda)

(Flight Home)

May must have fallen asleep, because she didn't remember her head resting on Coulson's shoulder. "Hey, you wanna call Daisy? Tell her we're coming home?" Phil asked her.

"Sure." She yawned, and smiled at him. She got out her phone, dialed Daisy, and the not-to-fancy gold band on her right hand ring finger was pleasantly distracting.

\-----------------------------------------------

(Daisy)

Daisy was bored. She was so bored, Daisy found herself staring at the security feed from the cameras. She reached into the foil bag, and pulled out another mini Chips Ahoy cookie. She slowly raised it to her mouth, but then her phone rang. A picture of May that Coulson had sent her flashed across the screen. Why was May calling her?

"Hi! How are you? We all miss you so much!" Daisy greeted her.

"Well, we will be home in a few hours." May told Daisy.

"Yay!" Daisy cheered, then hushed her voice. "Did you guys ever make out?"

"That's classified." May answered.

"You didn't say, 'No Daisy! Why would you think that?!?' So I'll take that as a plausible, or how about a yes?"

"Daisy." Was all the warning May needed to give.

"Yes May." Daisy said in mock shame. "Ha! That sounded like 'Yes Mom'!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Where are you guys?" May asked. "What's the news?"

"Not much, I'm currently watching FitzSimmons argue in the lab via security cameras." Daisy reported proudly.

"That sounds entertaining." May said.

"And where are you?" Daisy asked.

"About thirty-five to forty thousand feet above the Pacific Ocean." May told her.

"So you'll be home soon?"

"Yeah. That's why I called." May paused. "See you in several hours."

"See ya!" Daisy finished the call.

Daisy grinned at the cookie in her hand. "Something big is up." She told it, before tossing it into her mouth.

\---------------------------------------

(Still Daisy)

(Three hours later)

Daisy was deciding on weather to clean up after herself now or later when a flash of red moved across the security TV. "There're back!" She said to nobody, and stuffed the box of Nutty Bars further behind one of the screens. Hey, a girl needed her chocolate!

Daisy ran past the lab, where FitzSimmons and Amelia were working. Amelia was on break, and was staying at the base for now. It was just to dangerous to send her back to regular school. "Coulson and May are back!!!" She yelled to them. Amelia smiled, and ran off to take off her lab coat and glasses.

"You're back!!! How was it? Tell me everything! Amelia's here on break! Was it pretty? Did you guys have fun?" Daisy turned her question machine gun to 'rapid fire', as she came to the hanger where Coulson parked the car.

"Hey Daisy!" Coulson greeted her.

"How was Australia? Or wait, is 'Australia' some top secret, non-existent, secret location S.H.I.E.L.D. facility?" She asked skeptically.

"No, we actually went to Australia." He told her.

"It was nice." May answered, hiding her right hand. Hmmm... that's weird. Daisy thought. She mentally put on detective attire.

"Oh. What was the best part?" She asked. May and Coulson hid smiles and shared a look.

"The view was beautiful." May answered. Fitz and Jemma came out to the hanger, neither were running, but excited all the same. Jemma was happy, and hugged May. "Hey pop-tart." May greeted Jemma, using the nickname she had given her.

Then Daisy's gaze fell on May's hand. There was a... ring. When, where, how? "Everybody. Freeze." Daisy said. "May, what are you not telling us and what is that?" Daisy pointed at May's hand.

Coulson answered for her. "It's Mel's now."

Daisy screamed. "Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" She shrieked.

"Wait, so... can we still call you 'May'? Because we can't call both of you 'Coulson' on the field." Jemma asked.

"Woah. Slow down, we just got back. And no, I'm still May." She answered.

"Amelia's going to be so surprised!" Daisy announced.

\------------------------------------------

(Amelia)

Amelia was changing out of her science-biology clothes for when she was working with Jemma. Because she was a disaster around small parts of machines, and Fitz had tried to teach her. And because she had no talent with computers, she had even crashed Daisy's super S.H.I.E.L.D. hacking computer, which was previously thought impossible. Even by Fitz.

Then she heard a shriek from the hanger. Amelia instinctively reached for her dagger, and when there was the sound of Daisy cheering, she put it back. Amelia flopped down on the bed of her tiny bunk, and grabbed a book from the built in shelf. She really liked Keeper Of The Lost Cities, because she could empathize with the protagonist, an elf named Sophie Foster. She was already on the fourth book. Amelia totally understood Sophie, having powers, and always feeling out of place.

Amelia heard a knock on her door, and checked her reflection in the mirror. She wore tight ripped jeans, and a Star Wars t-shirt. The silver ring just below her elbow showed where her prosthetic arm and hand attached to her real arm. She tucked some hair behind her ear, back into the French braid. "Yes?" She greeted Daisy.

Daisy just grinned, and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the lounge, giving her only a little explanation. "Prepare for the Philinda fangirling."

"Hey Mrs. May! Hi Mr. Coulson!" She smiled. Then looked at Daisy for more explanation. Yes, Coulson and May were standing really close, but why- then Daisy pointed to May's right hand, which rested on the back of one of the couches. Amelia's mouth dropped open. Then she ran over to May, and crushed her with a hug. "OMIGOSH! You guys are getting married! That's amazing! " Amelia was so happy. Yup, Daisy was right. This was awesome.

"You were mad the first time Amelia hugged you." Coulson reminded May. Amelia was still grinning. "So Amelia, I heard you got a new hand." He said.

Amelia winced, remembering the surgery that Jemma had preformed to amputate her arm. She had watched afterward when Fitz had helped Simmons put on the hand, then later teach her how to take it off for a annual battery change. (Or to really freak her friends out.) "Yeah, I'm still getting used to it." She said, flexing her robotic fingers. "And all the complex neurology and wires are confusing. But Fitz said no cool gadgets until I'm an agent. My instructor at the academy said about five years, before I can start the specialist levels, because I'm so young." Amelia told him.

"Did you make any friends?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah. There is this one girl named Maddie. She isn't very good at sparring though. I pin her every time." She smiled at May, "But I have to credit you, because I had the best teacher."

May smiled back. "Are they tough on you?"

"Yeah! At the beginning, we had to tell who was our teacher before we could start sparring, and the instructor asked me. I answered, 'Mrs. May. I was taught by Melinda May.' And everyone freaked out. Then she pared me up with this big buff kid. In front of everyone! We fought, and he gave me a black eye!" Amelia whined.

"But did you win?" Coulson asked, and May elbowed him.

"Yes. I floored him. But only after I returned the punch. He was a weenie afterward." Amelia grinned evilly. May patted Amelia's shoulder, "That's my girl." May said.

"Still got my book?" Amelia asked May, who nodded. "Looks like you kept your promise."

"Has anyone played any pranks on you yet?" Jemma asked.

"Yes. They suspended me with an anti-gravity thingy. I floated in the lobby for over thirty minutes, and I was late for class." Amelia answered, remembering the embarrassing scene of her trying desperately to turn the gadget off.

"Oh that is mild." May said.

"May used to be quite the distinguished prankster." Coulson said.

"We used to have so much fun." Jemma said. "I got some cruel ideas if you ever-"

"And that's my cue to ask about the instructors." Coulson interrupted.

"Spoil sport." Fitz muttered.

"So, what's your instructor like?" May backed Coulson up.

"I got in trouble for drawing mine as a sumo wrestler." Amelia reported. "Although she totally deserved it." Jemma and Daisy laughed.

\------------------------------------------------

(Melinda)

May listened to Amelia explain about how she drew a comic about the sumo instructor of the Academy. And got in trouble for it because some one found it, photocopied it, and posted the papers all over the Academy. Daisy ran off to find Mack and Yo-yo.

May felt Phil slide his hand around her waist, holding her close.

"Ummm... Mr. Coulson, your hand is glow'n again." Amelia smirked.

Coulson sighed, and told Amelia, "Deal with it."

"Oh like I had to with that thing glowing every time I walked in?" May hissed at him. Amelia bit back a laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Don't get the wrong idea like Daisy would." Coulson ordered Amelia.

"Like me, what?" Daisy came in, Mack and Yo-yo following. "A.C. Your hand is-"

"I know. So just deal with it." He repeated.

Pretty soon, the topic of the conversation came back to robotic hands, and Coulson was explaining a few of the perks of a synthetic hand. And everyone laughed when Amelia asked about still painting her nails. Mack was staring at Coulson and May with confusion, and Daisy must have noticed.

"They don't know yet." Daisy said

"Know what?" Yo-yo asked.

"That May and Coulson..."Daisy prompted.

"This." May smiled. She held up her right hand, showing them the shiny gold band on her finger. Mack stared between Coulson and May.

"Now prove it." Daisy ordered.

"Prove what?" Coulson asked.

"Kiss May. Right now." Daisy told Coulson.

"Why?" May asked.

"Prove it by kissing. Now, in front of all of us." Daisy proclaimed.

"Oooooooo!" Amelia choked back a laugh.

"Fine." May smiled. They leaned in, and kissed, careful not to scar the others.

The. Kiss. Was. Perfect. Even without the Australian sunset in the background. "And you still owe me a date to the diner." Phil whispered to her.

 

-:x:- THE END -:x:-

\----------------------------------------

(But there's an Authors note so stay for the last chapter pls)


	22. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just me telling y'all what i almost did...

Thank you all for reading this far. I actually was kinda sad to finish this story, and I had to remind myself that I was working on a sequel...

But I thought that it would be interesting if I shared some of my ideas for One Sketch At A Time down below. These are several of my original ideas:

\------------------------------------------------

• Amelia is H.Y.D.R.A., and betrays the team. (But I didn't have the heart to do so!)

• May was the victim of the death-like-coma and 'died' instead.

• Coulson and May make out in front of Amelia and Daisy back in the gym, or a little later Amelia and Daisy stumbled in on Philinda in Coulson's office.

• Coulson never proposed on his own, and May found the ring while she was looking for a file in his desk, and later asks about it.

• Celyn almost breaks May when she 'shoots the Zephyr from the sky'. Even though Celyn actually never saw the team coming.

\-------- Amelia's alternate possibilities --------

• Amelia is a full on Star Wars super fan. (I couldn't totally let that one go, being a fan myself.)

• Amelia had power over someone's will to live. So she could chose if someone would live or die in a critical situation. Then later saves May.

• Amelia slaps the queen bee mean girl at her school instead of Sharpwood.

• Amelia is more resistant of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the beginning, and May literally drags Amelia onto the Zephyr, kicking and screaming until Jemma sedates her.

• Amelia was Celyn's biological daughter. (Right after I thought of it, I was like, never mind!)

• Amelia dies for real in the H.Y.D.R.A. base showdown.

\---------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading! Tell me down below if you would have liked one of the twists up above!!! And now to book two...  
-nightsisterkaris


End file.
